


we can touch it, we can taste it

by thisismeconfessing



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Mostly fluff though, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Zukka Week 2019, i don't know if this is SLOW BURN per se, i'd call it more of an andante burn, like literally sooooo much bed sharing, prompt is touch, sokka's love language is touch, sokka's not even flirting he's just LIKE THAT, this is late but i didn't know it was happening until like three days ago so i'm tagging it anyway!, zuko's is words of affirmation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismeconfessing/pseuds/thisismeconfessing
Summary: Sokka loves physical affection. In a cold climate it's the best way to keep warm, and on a dangerous quest it's a good way to bond. The rest of Team Avatar is used to his constant touching, but the newest addition to the group needs more time to warm up to the idea.("canon compliant" here does not include the comic canon because I haven't read them.)





	1. you know i'm a forgiver

**_AFTER ZUKO JOINS THE TEAM_ **

It was Zuko’s first night as a part of Team Avatar, and he was having a lot of mixed feelings. He spent the night alone in the room Sokka had led him to, unable to sleep. His mind kept replaying the memories of the conversation he had with his father before he left, and now Katara’s threats and accusations were mixed in:

Zuko tossed and turned. He had done the right thing, leaving the Fire Nation to join Team Avatar. Hadn’t he? Yes. Yes. This was the right path, of course, how could there even be a question in his mind? 

His room was disturbingly quiet, and there was nothing to distract him from the storm raging in his head.

The rest of the team slept in their usual spot, a large empty chamber with plenty of space for everyone to lay out their bedrolls. As they prepared for bed that night, Aang asked, “Hey, where’s Zuko?”

“He’s in his room,” said Sokka, untying his wolf-tail.

“Oh. Why isn’t he sleeping in here with us?”

Sokka shrugged. “I figured he would be more comfortable sleeping alone. Being a prince and all he’s probably not used to sharing a room.”

“Anyway, do you really want Zuko sleeping in here with all of us? He could take advantage of the fact that our defenses are lowered. I know I wouldn’t be able to sleep soundly if he was in the room.” Katara said his name like a curse. That settled the conversation for almost everyone in the room. 

As Sokka fell asleep that night, he heard the gentle sounds of his friends’ sleep-evened breathing. He couldn’t remember a time in his life when he didn’t sleep in the same room as someone else. Back home, they all slept next to each other to conserve body heat. He thought about Zuko, sleeping alone in the cold. Well, he probably wasn’t cold, as the weather was very temperate, even at night. But he reasoned that he didn’t like to sleep alone, and thought that Zuko might not like it either. Before he could carry that train of thought any further, he was fast asleep.

Zuko himself finally nodded off just before dawn, and when the sky awoke perhaps an hour later, he awoke too. 

At breakfast, Katara sat directly opposite Zuko, stage whispering to Aang that someone had better keep an eye on him. Zuko knew he was meant to hear this comment, but did not rise to her bait. She fixed her icy glare upon him, and he focused on the bowl in his hands, pretending he didn’t see her. He had more than his fair share of practice ignoring evil stares from younger sisters.

Noticing this awkwardness, and wanting to keep the peace, Sokka seated himself next to Zuko. When he could, he distracted Katara’s gaze by making aggressive eye contact with her, and using his eyes to talk to her in the way only siblings can. 

He tilted his head. 

Her jaw tightened. 

She squinted at him. 

He opened his eyes as wide as they could go. 

She raised one eyebrow. 

He wiggled his up and down. 

Finally she rolled her eyes and looked away in defeat.

Zuko watched their argument, biting back a laugh. The others present were engrossed in a story Teo was telling with wild hand gestures, so he was the only one to see the nonverbal argument.

“So, how’d you sleep last night?” Sokka asked him, hoping to ease the tension by making conversation. 

“It was fine,” said Zuko flatly. Sokka looked at his face. Zuko’s golden eyes, normally sharp with fear and anger, were drooping, and he had a prominent dark circle under his good eye.

“It’s too quiet in your room.” It was not a question, but Zuko nodded his answer.

“How did you know that?”

“Tonight you’d better come sleep in the room with us.” Sokka clapped Zuko on the back as he stood up to stretch. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw a flicker of a smile on Zuko’s face.

“As long as Katara won’t try to kill me in my sleep.”

“Did you just make a joke?” Sokka grinned. Zuko, of all people, told a joke! This was going to be a good day, Sokka was sure of it.

\---

 

“Absolutely not.” Katara put her hands on her hips and turned the full force of her glare on her brother. 

Fortunately for Sokka, he had fourteen years of experience with this glare, and he held her gaze. “He’s sleeping in here. I told him he could. And that makes him an invited guest. You wouldn’t kick out an invited guest, that would be rude! And you don’t want to be rude, do you, Katara?” He put on a face of mock horror at the very concept.

“It’s okay, I’ll just go,” said Zuko, but before he could so much as turn around, Sokka put up a hand to signal him to stay.

“No, my mistake,” snapped Katara. “Invite the fucking prince of the Fire Nation sleep in the same room as the Avatar. It’s almost like you want Aang to be murdered in his sleep!”

“If I really wanted to kill Aang, I could just sneak in here, or stage an accident during training. It doesn’t matter where I sleep.”

“Did you hear that, Sokka?! He threatened to hurt Aang during training!”

Sokka sighed. “You’re really not helping your case here, Zuko.”

“Stop yelling!” Toph yelled, hands covering her ears. “Zuko’s not going to kill Aang. If he wanted Aang dead, he would have made a move already.”

“I don’t mind if Zuko sleeps here,” Aang piped up. “You know, sleeping in the same room helps people bond faster. Which means sleeping in the same room is a Team Avatar Group Bonding Activity, trademark me. And since Zuko is a part of Team Avatar now, he has to participate. As the Avatar, I mandate it!”

“Fine with me, as long as I don’t have to sleep next to him,” said Toph.

Sokka put his hands on his hips in a mockery of Katara’s stance. “Then it’s settled. Zuko, you can set up your bedroll next to mine.”

Despite her assertion that she wouldn’t be able to sleep soundly with Zuko in the room, Katara was the first to fall asleep. When he was quite sure Toph and Aang were also asleep, Sokka rolled over to face Zuko, who was still wide awake.

“Thanks,” Zuko whispered awkwardly.

“No problem, buddy. We’re glad to have you here.”

“You didn’t have to stick up for me.”

“You’re part of the team now.” Sokka yawned and rolled onto his stomach. “G’night, Zuko.” 

“Goodnight.” I’m a part of the team, thought Zuko. The thought comforted him, and he fell asleep quickly.


	2. smile like you mean it

**_AFTER BOILING ROCK_ **

Toph had been quite upset that the boys had not returned with any meat, so they vowed to make it up to her and set out on a fishing expedition the next day. 

“Damn, the fish really aren’t biting today, are they?” Sokka said. They sat by the stream, backs against a large tree, fishing poles in hand. “Not that I mind, really. It’s a nice change of pace out here. It’s a good kind of quiet. We don’t have to listen to Katara’s nagging, am I right?”

“She’s not so bad,” said Zuko quietly. This wasn’t exactly true. Katara got on Sokka’s nerves because he was her brother, but she openly reviled Zuko. Still, he hoped he could eventually get on her good side if he was nice enough. It didn’t matter to Zuko that she couldn’t hear him say it.

“Well, you say that now, but you haven’t been with us for that long. Try living with her for fourteen years! Not that I have to tell you that. Your sister is Katara’s age, right?”

Zuko looked away. “I don’t really want to talk about her. Besides, Azula’s not really my sister anymore.”

“Right.” Sokka decided to pretend nothing awkward had happened and pressed on with conversation. “So, what happened with you and Mai when we left Boiling Rock?” Damn. Perhaps that wasn’t a much better topic. Sokka sighed internally. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“I broke up with her before I left the fire nation. I don’t really see us getting back together.”

Sokka elbowed Zuko in a way he intended to be friendly, but he was rougher than Zuko was expecting. “Hey, she might take you back! After we win the war, and you become Fire Lord, there’s no way she’ll turn you down.”

Zuko straightened up from where Sokka’s elbow had pushed him and said, “I don’t really see us getting back together because I don’t want to be with her anymore.” He decided not to mention that he was still hoping Iroh would return and take over as Fire Lord.

“Oh.” Sokka pondered this, then asked, “Why?” C’mon, Sokka, that’s personal! Can’t you keep your mouth shut? he asked himself. Trying to amend the situation, he added, “If you’re comfortable talking about it, that is.”

Zuko struggled to find words. “Because I’m- well, I realized- It wouldn’t have been-” He sighed in frustration.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself, I was just curious. If you don’t want to talk about it I understand.” Sokka tried to keep an understanding and gentle tone in his voice, a touch he usually reserved for Suki.

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk about it. I just- I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t think you would understand.” This also wasn’t exactly true. Zuko knew how to explain it, he just didn’t know how to explain it without incriminating himself.

Sokka shrugged. “My first girlfriend turned into the moon, remember? That’s about the weirdest breakup you can have. Whatever happened between you and Mai has got to be small potatoes compared to that.”

Zuko was silent. Sokka assumed Zuko was ready to change the subject and turned his attention elsewhere. “Hey, do you think-” 

“When I was in exile-”

They spoke rapidly over each other. 

“What?”

“Huh?”

“What?”

“No, what did you say?”

“It’s nothing, what were you saying?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter.”

“No, like I literally wasn’t saying anything. Just trying to make conversation. What were you saying? About exile?” 

“Oh. Um. Okay,” said Zuko uncomfortably, and cleared his throat. “When I was in exile- I mean, when I was away from my family- I got a chance to discover who I am without my father forcing an identity on me. And I… tested how I felt about certain things. 

“And then recently, I was on this island with my- with Azula and Mai and Ty Lee. And they say this island has a way of bringing certain truths to light, and I realized I was denying something deep inside me. I was trying to change a part of me that wasn’t meant to be changed. And I realized I was being dishonest in my relationships with my family, and with Mai, but also with myself.

“But I also knew I wouldn’t be able to live the way I wanted to as long as I was in the Fire Nation. So I left. I think Mai knew I wanted to leave, but she didn’t really know all the reasons why. She thought I would stay to be with her, but that wouldn’t have been fair to either of us. In the long run, we just weren’t compatible. And she didn’t do anything wrong, it was all me- I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

This was more that Sokka thought Zuko capable of saying. In response, Sokka put down his fishing pole and threw his arms around Zuko’s neck. Zuko nearly fell backwards from the force of Sokka’s hug, but he carefully wrapped his arms around Sokka’s torso and awkwardly patted him on the back. “Thanks for opening up to me, buddy,” said Sokka, squeezing Zuko tighter. “It means a lot to me that you trust me enough to talk about this stuff.”

As Sokka pulled away and picked up his fishing pole again, Zuko caught Sokka’s bright blue eyes gleaming with emotion. He nodded a solemn acknowledgement, hoping his face did not portray the pang in his heart seeing Sokka’s eyes brimming with tears. Did his friendship really mean that much to Sokka? 

It was all too much for Zuko to process. He had never been friends with a boy his own age before, and he didn’t know how to navigate such a relationship. So he quickly changed the subject. “So how about your girlfriend? Suki?”

“Oh, right.” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “We, uh. I’m really glad to have her back, but… It’s not a big deal. I’m just glad she’s back.”

“Wow,” said Zuko, “So I bare my soul to you, and you give me ‘It’s not a big deal’? I thought we were friends now.”

Sokka laughed. “Move over, Sokka, there’s a new sarcasm guy in town! You know, you’re pretty good at this whole joke thing.”

Zuko smiled at the compliment. Sokka wasn’t sure he had ever seen Zuko give a real smile. “You’re right, I can be honest with you. I mean, who’re you gonna tell? I’m your only friend!” Spirits damn it, Sokka! he thought to himself. Why the fuck would you say that?

Unfazed by Sokka’s comment, Zuko only rolled his eyes in response. Sokka continued, “Well, our relationship was great, and then it was kinda rocky for a while. Dating a girl in prison really limits your romantic opportunities. And I thought that as soon as we got back together it would be just like old times! But I feel like some of the old spark is gone. Maybe it’s just the nerves because the comet’s approaching soon. Or maybe just because Suki’s shaken up over the whole prison thing. I know she’s resilient, but-” he lowered his voice “-some of the stuff she tells me about what happened in prison is really dark. She acts like it’s nothing but I can tell it bothers her.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Zuko awkwardly. 

Sokka looked at him expectantly. “Well? What should I do? Don’t you have any advice to offer?”

“Uh, no, not really.” Zuko refrained from asking Sokka if he was stupid. “I don’t know if you’ve picked this up yet, but I’m not exactly great with women.”

“Well, give it a shot,” said Sokka. “What would you do if you were in my place?”

“If I was dating Suki?” Zuko racked his brain. Suki wasn’t really his type. “Honestly, if I were you in this situation I would probably just break up with her. But I don’t think that’s really what you want to do. Have you tried thinking about it from her perspective?”

Zuko thought about it some more. If he was Suki, and he was dating Sokka, what would he be thinking? “If I was Suki, and I had undergone a recent trauma and I was keyed up about facing the Fire Lord, I would probably want my hot boyfriend to distract me.”

Sokka considered this and said, “That makes sense. I’ll get her flowers! And candles! Girls love candles.” If he noticed that Zuko called him hot, he didn’t let on.

**_AFTER THE SOUTHERN RAIDERS_ **

It was the end of a long day. Katara and Zuko had returned from hunting down the man who killed her mother and Zuko had disappeared almost immediately upon returning, claiming he wanted to be alone. Katara and Aang, reunited, laid outside to look at the stars together. Oblivious to this, or perhaps because of it, Sokka joined them, and Toph followed suit not long after. In hushed tones, they discussed the events of the day. 

“You know,” said Katara pensively, “I would never say it to his face. But Zuko is a wonderful person, and a gifted bender.”

“Wait, what? Why wouldn’t you say that to his face?” said Aang.

Katara rolled her eyes. “I don’t want him to know I think that.” 

There was a beat of silence, and Sokka said, “I would never say it to his face, but Zuko has great thighs.”

“Gross,” said Toph. “Don’t let Suki overhear you saying that either. She might get jealous.”

“What? I can respect another man’s leg game. It’s a guy thing, you wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” said Katara snidely.

Aang whispered to her, “I have no idea what he’s talking about. I don’t think that’s a guy thing.”

Katara rolled her eyes again and said, “Of course not. Sokka’s just weird. He’s always talked like that about his guy friends.”

“He’s never said anything like that about me!” Aang whined.

Toph shushed him. “I’m trying to look at the stars!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is further developing their friendship, but don't worry, chapter 3 is going to be a lot more gay. 
> 
> feedback is much appreciated! This fic is a work in progress, and if there's something that you'd like to see more or less of, it could be arranged :)
> 
> chapter title from Smile Like You Mean It by The Killers
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @gayrightszuko, i follow back from @thisismeconfessing.


	3. whispers in the heart...

**_ONE DAY ON EMBER ISLAND_ ******

The whole team had all reached the same conclusion: if they spent most of their free time training, they would all spend a lot less time worrying about the future, and more time focused on how best to kick ass. As a result, there were at least two or three people training as long as there was daylight.

“Your advice worked, by the way,” said Sokka one day while he sparred with Zuko. “She loved the candles and everything. It almost killed the mood when you barged in on me, but I’m slick enough to recover.”

“I’m sure,” said Zuko curtly, with a swift jab. He and Sokka were practicing their sword fighting on the beach, where the sandy terrain made movement more difficult and unpredictable.

“Looking good, Sokka!” Suki’s voice called from the distance. She waved from where she was perched, on a rock where she could watch them easily.

“Your fanclub is here,” said Zuko dryly, and Sokka laughed, dodging another jab from Zuko.

“Hold one one second,” said Sokka, wiggling his eyebrows, “I want to give her something good to watch.” He made a show of taking off his shirt and flexing his muscles, then showed off a few tricky-looking sword moves. Suki pretended to swoon. Zuko wanted more than anything to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from Sokka’s chest. Except, perhaps, to look at Sokka’s arms.

“Like what you see?” he called to Suki. Very much so, replied Zuko, but he kept that comment in his head.

They resumed the fight, Zuko now at a disadvantage due to his distraction. Sokka managed to knock one of Zuko’s swords out of his hand, leaving him with only one. Their blades clashed. Sokka pressed forward. Zuko shuffled backwards, nearly slipping in the sand. Blade caught blade again and again, Zuko blocking Sokka’s every advance, but only just.

Zuko shuffled back again to dodge another attack, and suddenly his back was against a wall of rock, and Sokka’s sword was moving towards him, and Zuko was nearly unprepared, and-

Sokka’s blade just barely missed hitting Zuko’s neck, instead piercing a hole in the shoulder of his shirt and and pulling a rip down the seam. Zuko dropped his blade in defeat, and Sokka did the same. “I can’t believe I won that match! I don’t think I’ve ever won against you.”

“Consider yourself lucky,” Zuko snapped. He pulled off his ripped shirt, giving Sokka a glimpse of perfectly toned muscle.

Sokka swallowed. His mouth suddenly felt very dry, but at the same time felt like he had too much saliva. And had his tongue always taken up this much room?

Zuko tossed his shirt to the ground and picked up his swords. Sokka’s eyes followed him. “Are you ready for the next round?”

“Uh huh,” said Sokka stupidly, as he was not at all ready for the next round.

Zuko swung his swords. Sokka, suddenly realizing that he was in combat, leapt away. The sand shifted under him and he fell backwards. Before he could really realize what was happening, Zuko was on top of him. He held Sokka’s wrists down with one hand, pinning Sokka down with his body weight, and his blade was against Sokka’s throat.

“I win,” said Zuko quietly.

Sokka struggled to breathe. He was overwhelmed by physical sensation: the heat from Zuko’s bare chest against his own, the weight of Zuko’s muscular body on his, the sharp prick of hot metal on his throat. He tried to move his arms, but Zuko’s hand held his wrists firmly.

“That’s for besting me,” said Zuko before he pulled the blade away. He leaned in close to speak softly in Sokka’s ear, his breath warm on Sokka’s neck, his voice low and husky. “Next time, when you say you’re ready, make sure you actually mean it.”

Sokka felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Mercifully, Zuko was standing up and off him before he could feel any physical evidence of Sokka’s excitement.

“I think I need to lie down,” said Sokka, sitting up slowly.

“I didn’t even hurt you,” said Zuko. “Don’t be a sore loser!”

“I’m not being a sore loser,” Sokka insisted. “I just feel really nauseous suddenly. I’m gonna ask Katara to make some tea.”

“I can make you tea,” Zuko offered. Maybe he had hurt Sokka more than he intended to, or at least wounded his pride.

Sokka shook his head violently. “It’s okay, Katara can do it. I really need to lie down.” He dashed off to his room, leaving everyone watching to scratch their heads in puzzlement.

“What was that all about?” asked Suki, making her way down off the rock to where Zuko was standing, watching Sokka run off.

“I don’t know. I think he’s upset. Maybe you should go check on him.”

Suki shrugged. “If he’s upset he probably needs some space. Wanna spar while we wait for him to cool off?” She pulled out her fan and fluttered it suggestively.

Zuko laughed and picked up his swords. “Your pretty distractions won’t work on me, Suki. You’re on.”

Aang sat on the porch, relaxing in the shade in a rare moment of respite from Zuko’s endless firebending sessions. He waved as he saw Sokka approaching the house. “Hey Sokka, how was sparring with Zuko?”

“Hot,” said Sokka without thinking. “I mean-”

“Yeah, it’s warm out today. We’re taking a break from bending practice, too. And Katara’s making tea, do you want some? We also have snacks.”

“I can’t, sorry.” Sokka hurried into the house and upstairs to his room, too preoccupied to notice the confusion and hurt on Aang’s face.

Katara sat her tray down on the porch next to Aang. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know. He seemed kinda upset.”

Putting her hands on her hips, Katara said, “If Zuko hurt him during practice-”

“Zuko wouldn’t hurt him,” said Aang firmly. With Katara, it was better to cut off such a train of thought before it spiraled into a physical attack. “Besides, I thought you trusted him now?”

“I do.” Katara sighed. “I’m just on edge, I guess. But maybe we should go check in with Zuko, just in case.”

Tea left to cool on the porch, Katara and Aang made their way down to the beach.

“Hey Zuko! Suki!” called Aang, waving as soon as they were in view.

“Hi, Aang,” said Suki, but she did not allow them to distract her from the fight..

He and Katara watched patiently until Zuko and Suki finished their round, then Katara asked, “Do you guys know what was up with Sokka? He was acting weird earlier.”

Suki shrugged. “He seemed upset. I wanted to give him some space. I figured I could go a couple rounds with Zuko before I went to check on him.”

“He said he felt ill, and he wanted you to make him some tea,” Zuko added.

“Well, I asked him if he wanted some of the tea and snacks Katara was making, and he turned it down,” said Aang.

Katara’s brow furrowed. “I’ve never known Sokka to turn down food unless he’s really sick. Suki, you’d better go check on him.”

Suki nodded and hurried down the beach towards the house.

“And you’re sure he wasn’t hurt in the fight?” Katara asked Zuko, literally pointing her finger at him.

“I’m not trying to hurt him!” Zuko crossed his arms over his chest.

“Katara didn’t say that! She’s just worried about her brother. We know you’re good now.”

“Aang is right. I’m sorry if I offended,” said Katara.

Zuko nodded his acceptance of her apology, but did not uncross his arms. Katara didn’t know it, and he would never admit it, but he knew this was his fault. Zuko knew Sokka had seen the way he looked at him. Of course Sokka ran.

******_TO BE CONTINUED (1/3)_ ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two chapters should be posted tomorrow and saturday, probably in the evening. both are a continuation of this chapter, as this chunk of the story ended up being a lot longer than I expected. we're going to get a little angsty and introspective in the next two chapters, so buckle up!
> 
> feedback is much appreciated! This fic is a work in progress, and if there's something that you'd like to see more or less of, it could be arranged :)
> 
> Fic title from Soul Wars by Awolnation, chapter title from Sound of Awakening by Walk The Moon.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @gayrightszuko, i follow back from @thisismeconfessing.


	4. ...disclose rumors of the truth...

**_THAT SAME DAY, ON EMBER ISLAND_ **

As soon as he got upstairs, Sokka lay on his bed and tried to center his thoughts. What was happening to him? This was quite unexpected. Zuko had beaten Sokka in combat before. He had beaten Sokka many times, if they were being honest. And it wasn’t like Sokka had never seen Zuko shirtless before. Why was he feeling this way? 

He went back in his mind and visualized himself on the beach, going over the moments, trying to find where he went wrong. Maybe if he could figure out how Zuko overpowered him, he could figure out why he was feeling this way. But the memory of Zuko’s body against his own made Sokka’s stomach drop. 

He let the memory play in his head, and if one hand slipped under his waistband as he relived what happened on the beach- well, Sokka was only human. The images and feelings flashed through his mind. Zuko, pushing forward so that Sokka fell backward. Zuko pushing Sokka to the ground and pinning him there. Zuko grabbing his wrists to hold his hands down. The weight and heat of Zuko’s body. Zuko whispering in his ear. Asking if he was ready. Kissing his neck and jawline, working his way to Sokka’s lips. Kissing. Biting. Kissing. Kissing. Rolling hips against hips, searching for friction…

By the time Suki came looking for him, Sokka had finished cleaning himself up.

“I just needed a few minutes of alone time,” he said evasively, but Suki knew what he meant.

“If you were in the mood, you could have invited me. I would have been happy to help,” she whispered, leaning in so her lips just brushed against his ear, fingertips pushing just under his waistband. The first time she had done that to him, Sokka got chills, and now she did it whenever she wanted to physically redirect his attention onto her. But this time he gently pulled her hand away.

“Next time,” said Sokka, and he left the room without looking at her.

“Are you okay, Sokka?” Katara and Aang ambushed him as soon as he stepped outside.

“I think all this sun is getting to me.” Sokka told the lie mostly to convince himself. “I just needed some shade. 

“I told you he was fine, Katara,” said Aang. He sat down to enjoy his tea. It was cold now, but he used his new firebending powers to heat the cup to his liking.

“You didn’t know that,” said Katara, but she handed Aang her own teacup so he could reheat it.

“I’m going for a walk. In the shade.” Sokka announced loudly, and headed into the jungle. 

As he walked away, he heard Aang yell after him: “Stay hydrated!”

\--- 

Zuko paced back and forth in the clearing. He had made this spot for himself years ago, using his swords as twin machetes to cut down branches and vines and saplings, and he always came here when he was angry. 

He felt the fire bubbling like lava in his chest. How could he have been so stupid? He had been so careful to hide his feelings. But not careful enough, he saw that now. Sokka had seen the look on his face, felt the way Zuko’s eyes traced the hard lines of his body from a distance, noticed the way he distracted Zuko completely. 

Smoke curled out of his nose and mouth on every exhale, as if he were smoking a joint. Zuko would have quite liked a joint at the moment. Maybe it would have helped him calm down.

Of course, it had made Sokka uncomfortable. Who wouldn’t be upset to realize that his male (!) friend was checking him out? His response wasn’t unreasonable. Sokka had finally noticed the way Zuko looked at him, and now Sokka hated him for it.

His frustration overwhelmed him and fire shot from his palms, charring the ground. It was lucky the area was already damp from rain, or he would have risked starting a serious fire.

It didn’t even matter that Sokka hated him for this, because Zuko already hated himself for it. It was bad enough that he was… not interested in the sort of people he was expected to be interested in. But now he was catching feelings for Sokka. His friend. His ally. The person who had forgiven him all his other crimes. But this… this was truly unforgivable. 

The wall that held up his anger broke inside him, knocked down by a powerful wave of anxiety and grief. Suddenly Zuko was curled up, childlike, on his hands and knees on the forest floor. He wished he was normal. He wished he hadn’t become everything his father hated most. He wished he knew where Iroh was. He wanted his mother. 

He dug his fingers into the cool, damp earth. The sensation soothed him, and he was able to slow his breathing. 

Zuko wasn’t sure how long he sat there, letting the earth ground him. He stayed there until the fear and sadness in his chest started to evaporate, and the fire in his belly cooled. He didn’t mind being alone, sometimes. It was so quiet and peaceful out there, with only the sounds of the forest to keep him company. 

“...stupid island, stupid sun! Stupid sun, boiling my brain out of my head!”

Sokka’s familiar voice made its way into Zuko’s little clearing.

“Am I crazy? What is _wrong_ with me! Why would I even have thought those things! Stupid, stupid- Zuko?”

Zuko sat up. His forehead and hands had been pressed into the earth, and he suddenly became very aware that he was covered in dirt. That there were tear tracks down his cheeks. And that Sokka was staring at him.

“What are you doing out here?”

“What are _you_ doing out here?”

“I was meditating,” Zuko said, with a sniff that Sokka misinterpreted as sanctimonious.

Sokka pointed at himself with his thumb and said proudly, “Well, _I_ was talking to myself. Wait. That came out wrong.”

Zuko tried and failed to think of a way Sokka might have rephrased that sentence to make it worthy of the pride in his voice. And then he couldn’t help it- he started laughing. It was the contagious, relieved kind of laugh only possible after a long cry. Sokka let out a confused chuckle, which only made Zuko laugh more. And Sokka found himself laughing too. He sat next to Zuko on the ground and the two of them laughed until they were out of breath, and then they laughed some more.

Finally their laughter slowed, and their breathing evened. Sokka said, “Do you, uh, come here often?”

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant, you know. This is a nice little clearing. Do you come here a lot?”

Zuko shrugged. “When I need to clear my head.”

“Oh, sorry.” Sokka scrambled to his feet. “I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll get going then.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay. I’m going back now anyway.”

Sokka reached down to pull Zuko to his feet. After his feelings earlier, Sokka almost expected to feel a spark on Zuko’s fingertips, but Zuko’s grip was friendly and firm, like a handshake. Wordlessly, they headed back to find the others.

**_TO BE CONTINUED (2/3)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned tomorrow to see what else happens on Ember Island! there's going to be lots of talking about feelings and coming to terms with things.
> 
> chapter title from Sound of Awakening by Walk The Moon
> 
> As always, feedback is much appreciated! Your comments let me know what parts of the story you enjoy the most and since this is a work in progress, I can keep those things in mind as I keep writing! And you can find me on tumblr @gayrightszuko


	5. ..when the mind has all but hidden it from view

_**THAT SAME NIGHT, ON EMBER ISLAND** _

“What’s bothering you, Sokka?”

Suki traced her finger along Sokka’s bare chest. They were in bed for the night, Sokka on his back with Suki curled up next to him, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder.

“Hm?” Sokka said, lost in thought.

“You’ve been unusually distracted all day,” said Suki. “I didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone, but clearly something’s on your mind. I know you said you felt ill earlier, but you looked really upset.”

“I’m always distracted,” said Sokka. “That’s like my thing, right? The plan and meat and sarcasm and distractions guy.”

“Talk to me,” coaxed Suki.

“It’s nothing,” Sokka instisted, sounding very uncomfortable, which proved to Suki that it was indeed something. “I’m just… worried about the war?”

“Are you being Honest Sokka right now?” said Suki with a coy smile.

Sokka sighed petulantly. In that moment he really regretted telling Suki about how his mother got him to tell the truth as a child. “Not exactly.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong. Sokka, I care about you, and I want you to be able to tell me what’s on your mind.” Suki tilted her head up to kiss his jawline, then his cheek. Sokka leaned down to catch her lips in a kiss, but she pulled away quickly. “No kisses until you tell me!”

Sokka chewed his lip nervously. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s really not a big deal.”

“Obviously, it is,” said Suki. “And if it matters enough to bother you, it matters to me. But if you aren’t ready to talk about it, I suppose I won’t press it any further.”

Still chewing his lip rather nervously, Sokka said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” said Suki, allowing him to change the subject.

He took a deep breath. “How did you know you were bisexual?”

“Oh.” Suki didn’t know what she had been expecting him to say, but it wasn’t that. “Um, I guess I kind of always knew. Why?”

“No,” said Sokka, and Suki detected a note of frustration in his voice. “I mean, when did you know? Like, what made you realize?”

Suki pondered it for a moment. “Well, my first girl crush was on one the leader of the Kyoshi warriors when I joined, when I was young. One day I was watching her train, and I guess I felt something for her that I had never felt before. Why?”

“I don’t want to say,” said Sokka.

“You can tell me.”

“I can’t! You might be jealous,” said Sokka, then clapped his free hand over his mouth dramatically, realizing he had said too much. This was enough for Suki to put the pieces together, but she wanted to hear him say it himself.

“I won’t be jealous,” she promised. “You’re my boyfriend, but you’re also my best friend. You can tell me anything.”

It took Sokka several moments to work up the courage to say what had been on his mind all along. “I’m- That is to say, I might- possibly could be- bisexual?”

Suki chuckled. “Why did you think that would make me jealous?”

“Because of how I realized it,” Sokka confessed in a small voice. “I have to preface this by saying that I love you very much, and I don’t have feelings for anyone else. But today when we were all on the beach, I saw Zuko take off his shirt and- it was just like you said. I felt something I had never felt before.”

“That’s okay,” said Suki. “Zuko’s objectively an attractive guy. I don’t blame you. Is that what’s been bothering you all day?”

Sokka nodded. Suki couldn’t see him, but she could feel him moving in the dark. “Well, do you feel any better now that we’ve talked about it?”

“Yeah,” said Sokka. “I feel like that puts it in perspective, you know? Like, it’s all okay! I can notice that my male friend is attractive, and I can still love my girlfriend.” He kissed the top of her head. She was already breathing soft, deep breaths, a sure sign she was slipping into sleep. Sokka followed her into sleep not long after.

\---

Zuko and Aang were finishing up bending practice for the day when Suki approached him.

“Can we talk?” she asked quietly. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Zuko nodded, feeling a pit in his stomach. Of course. Sokka had told his girlfriend about the way Zuko looked at him, and now she was here to defend her territory. Or get revenge. He shivered, thinking of the ways Suki could enact his well-deserved punishment.

She led him down to the beach and sat down, looking out at the waves gently lapping against the shore. “Zuko, I need advice.”

“Oh?” Was this some sort of cruel and elaborate set up? It didn’t seem like it. Suki looked genuinely sad. “I’m not really very good at giving advice. But I can try.” Besides, what was with these people and always asking him for advice?

“How can you stand it?”

Zuko bowed his head in shame. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. I never wanted to make either of you uncomfortable- Wait, what are you talking about?” he asked, noticing the bewildered expression on her face.

“What are _you_ talking about?”

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything! You didn’t hear anything!” He looked out at the ocean to avoid making further eye contact with her.

She looked back out too. “Zuko, I should preface this by saying that none of us are upset with you about the things that happened before you joined our team. We don’t blame you for doing the things you felt you had to do. But I know you regret what you did. My question is how you can stand the guilt and shame of knowing that you made the choices you made.”

“You have no idea,” he said with a bitter laugh. “I’ve spent almost seventeen years bottling up guilt and shame.”

Suki pulled her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, and her shoulders curled in.”Look, I know it’s not exactly my fault, but- I feel terrible about abandoning my girls. The rest of the Kyoshi warriors are still in prison somewhere, and for some reason the universe decided I would get out. I know they’re capable warriors just as much as I am, and I know that they know how to protect themselves, but I’m their leader. I should be with them, fighting alongside them. It isn’t fair that I’m here!”

“Suki,” said Zuko slowly. Experimentally, he reached out and put his fingertips on her shoulder. His touch was tender, as if he were expecting her to bruise. “You didn’t abandon them. You were in prison. You were _taken prisoner_. If they decided to separate you guys, that was beyond your control. Don’t let your survivor’s guilt take over.”

“You think they might not have survived?” she said in a low, choked voice. Her eyes shone with tears.

“That’s not how I meant that- it’s an expression!” Zuko quickly amended. “I’m sure the other warriors are very much alive, in a prison somewhere that’s- you know, less maximum security-” He facepalmed. Maybe he should just stop talking.

“I should have found harder to stay with them,” Suki mumbled. “If I had fought better- harder- I might have been able to save them.”

“Suki, you’re just-” Zuko bit his lip to keep the words from coming out. What he meant to say was that at the end of the day, one teenage girl should never be expected to fight off countless well-armed fully grown guards, but knowing him, it would come out sounding much more offensive than he meant it, and he didn’t think Suki needed that kind of offense right now.

“That’s not it, Zuko,” she said, and turned her face from him to hide the tears which now rolled hot and fast down her cheeks. “When I was in prison- it’s not an ideal situation, you know? Prisons are full of bullies, and if you’re not a bully, you’re being bullied. I’m a warrior. I refused to be a victim. When I was in there I had to play dirty. And I wish I could say it was all self defense, but I should have tried harder. I should’ve stayed out of it all. You know, if I had done things differently-”

“Stop,” said Zuko, holding up a hand. He finally found the words he needed to say. “Look, you want my advice? Stop saying that. If you feel yourself spiralling into self-doubt, go let off some steam. Go for a walk. Get your mind off it. You can’t blame yourself for things that other people did to you. I assure you, nothing you could have done in prison compares to the destruction I’ve caused. I’m doing what I can now to make it right, but at some point you have to stop wallowing in shame, because it doesn’t help anyone, not even the people you may have hurt.”

Suki took a few deep, calming breaths, and wiped her eyes.

So perhaps one good thing came out of all the pain in his life, Zuko thought. As he learned to manage his feelings, he could advise his friends to do the same.

Several moments of silence passed between them as the waves lapped at the shore. Suki reached out and took Zuko’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you,” she said. “I appreciate your willingness to listen, and your advice. I’m really glad you’re on our team.”

“I- um. Oh. Uh, thanks,” stammered Zuko. He wasn’t at all expecting such a compliment.

She stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes. “And if you ever feel like it, you can come join me and Sokka to, you know. Blow off some steam. With the two of us.”

Zuko was struck dumb. Suki laughed at the mortified look on his face. “I’ll take that as a definite no! But if you change your mind, you know where to find us.” She winked, then turned around to join the others.

What the fuck was he supposed to make of an offer like that! So Suki was not only not upset, she was willing to share, as long as she got a piece of Zuko. And Sokka… did that mean Sokka was into the idea too? He knew Suki wouldn’t have offered it if she didn’t think Sokka would be alright with it. It didn’t matter, anyway, because obviously he wasn’t going to go. He’d seen the way Sokka walked a little funny after a particularly raucous night with Suki, and Zuko shuddered to think of the things Suki would try on him if she got the chance.

Unfortunately, he was really beginning to like Suki. He thought they might even be friends now. And friends aren’t supposed to fantasize about each other’s boyfriends. Spirits, if only he hadn’t gone and developed feelings, he wouldn’t be in this mess. Maybe it was time to take his own advice and blow off some steam. (Needless to say, without Sokka and Suki.)

He headed back up to the house to find Toph or Katara, in the hopes he could spar with one of them. At least with them he could be sure he wouldn’t be propositioned. It was time to shake this whole thing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Ember Island chapters. I originally intended to have only one Ember Island chapter but things kept happening and it ended up 3x longer than I intended. I hope y'all enjoyed these chapters even though they were a little angsty! I didn't mean to make it like that, Suki just started talking to Zuko about her feelings. I don't have control over them, I'm just the author. Don't worry, she and Zuko will both get opportunities to heal! And next chapter is going to be suuuuuuuper fluffy to make up for it, I promise. (although I'm hoping that you got a chuckle out of that ending to lighten the mood!) 
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated! Feedback lets me know what's working and what parts you guys like, and since this is a wip I can try to incorporate more of those things! You can find me on tumblr @gayrightszuko and @thisismeconfessing.
> 
> Chapter title from Sound Of Awakening by Walk the Moon (get it? because of Sokka's little awakening?)


	6. we might be hollow but we're brave

**_AFTER THE COMET_ **

It’s over. It’s over. It’s over. Those were the words Sokka repeated to himself the whole trip back to the Fire Nation palace. They were battered and bruised and bloodied, but they were victorious.

“It’s over,” he said aloud.

“It’s over,” echoed Suki and Toph and Aang. He was surprised they hadn’t told him to stop repeating himself. They must have found it as hard to believe as he did.

When they finally arrived at the palace, he was escorted to the medical wing so that healers could look at his broken leg. Katara was waiting for him there, and she nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug.

“I was so scared,” she whispered, and buried her face in his chest.

“It’s over,” said Sokka, pulling her as tight as he could.

“It’s over,” she said, and then she was crying, and he was crying, and they held onto each other as relief crashed in a wave over them. It’s over. It’s over. It’s over.

“What happened to your leg?” Katara demanded, wiping her face.

“Broken, I think,” he said. She forced him to let her look at it, and she used her waterbending to take the edge off the pain, but the healers took over before long.

“He’s my brother. I should be helping him!”

“They know what they’re doing, Katara,” said Sokka. “It’s okay.” He looked at his little sister. Over the past eight months she had done so much growing up that he sometimes forgot how young she was. But now, as much as she tried to mask her exhaustion, she rubbed her eyes, and all Sokka could see was his baby sister up past her bedtime.

“But I want to make sure you’re okay,” she said, and even her voice was tired.

“Go to bed, Katara. My leg will still be broken in the morning. And if you don’t get some sleep, you won’t be able to help anyone.”

She sighed, her exhaustion getting the better of her. “Wow, that actually makes a lot of sense. That’s a first for you.”

“Wow, that was actually kinda funny! That’s a first for you,” Sokka teased back, and with that Katara left the med wing and went off to bed.

A servant alerted Sokka that Prince Zuko had regained consciousness and was asking for him. Sokka tried to get out of bed, but was held back by the healers. Only when they had finished setting and casting his leg did they allow him to get up. After a servant pointed him towards Zuko’s room in the med wing, limped to his friend’s bedside as fast as one good leg and a crutch carry him.

He perched carefully on the edge of the bed. Grinning, he said, “Do you feel as bad as you look?”

“Shut the fuck up,” said Zuko, and kicked him weakly from under the covers. “I’ve never felt better,” he continued dryly. “I’m always happiest when my entire body is covered in so many burns and bandages that I can barely move.”

“There’s that sense of humor,” said Sokka, grinning even broader. If Zuko was well enough to be darkly sarcastic, he was alright. “You had me worried there for a second, when I got back and I couldn’t find you.”

“I don’t really remember all of what happened,” Zuko admitted. “After the lightning strike, I blacked out. It’s all bits and pieces.”

“Katara tells me you were very brave.”

Zuko blushed and looked down, bashful. “I wasn’t, really. I nearly got killed by my kid sister.

“Nope! I won’t accept that as an answer. In the morning I’m going to march right down to the office of- of something, and tell them the have to crown you Brave Lord.”

Zuko started to laugh, but winced almost immediately. “You cheer me up, Sokka. Maybe a little too much.”

“Hey, no such thing as too much cheer,” said Sokka. “Anyway, don’t take it too personally, little sisters are just like that. One time Katara almost strangled me because I told the boy she had a crush on that she liked him. It’s a good thing she was too young to know how to waterbend, because I think she might have drowned me or something.”

“So,” said Zuko, hands twisting at the edge of his blanket. “Did- did Aang actually kill the Fire Lord?” He tried and failed to keep his voice steady. He waited for Sokka’s answer with bated breath, not sure which answer he was hoping for.

Sokka’s heart hurt for the pain in Zuko’s voice. He reached up and gingerly smoothed a stray lock of Zuko’s hair, the way he remembered seeing his mother do when his father was upset. “No. Aang did some crazy Avatar shit I didn’t really understand. I think he called it “energy-bending.” But the gist of it is that he took away Ozai’s bending.”

“Oh.” His throat felt thick suddenly, and he felt his eyes brimming with tears.

“It’s okay, buddy,” said Sokka in the most soothing voice he could muster. “It's over. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

A single tear traced its way down Zuko’s cheek, and Sokka wiped it with his thumb.

"It's over," Zuko repeated, voice thick with emotion. He cleared his throat. “Where’s Aang?”

“He’s resting. It was a big day for the little guy. We sent him to bed as soon as we got back to the palace. Apparently before he went into Avatar State he got slammed into rocks, like, a shitton of times. It’s a miracle he didn’t break anything.”

Before Zuko could reply, one of the healers stepped into the room with a cup of tea. “This is a medicinal tea. It should help you sleep,” she said, then turned to Sokka with her hands on her hips. “Prince Zuko needs rest if he is to recover. Out with you.”

“No,” said Zuko sharply, and both Sokka and the healer looked at him in surprise. “What I mean to say is, uh- that is, if you want- i mean, I would like- you don’t have to stay. But he can,” he finished with a pointed nod at the healer. She looked like she had more she wanted to say, but bowed and left them.

“I’m happy to stay,” said Sokka.

“There’s room up here next to me, if you move the pillows. I don’t know why there are so many. I don’t even have this many pillows on my bed in my chambers.”

Sokka made quick work of moving the pillows out of the way, and hopped on on the bed next to Zuko, careful as he moved his injured leg.

“She’s right, you know. You should get some sleep. I already sent Katara to bed.”

“I would love to sleep,” said Zuko, “but I’m in too much pain. They gave me some medicine earlier which took the edge off, but they said I can’t have more for a while. I’m glad you’re here, because you distract from it.”

“See, I told Suki I’m not just the plan guy, and the meat guy, and the sarcasm guy. I told her! I’m also the distractions guy. Are you ticklish at all?”

“No, why?” Zuko eyed him with suspicion.

“When me or Katara were upset growing up, I mean when we were really little, our dad would tickle us until we forgot about whatever made us upset.”

“I think I’m probably too injured for a tickle fight, anway.” Sokka nodded his agreement, and a lightbulb went off in Zuko’s head. “Wait a second. Are you ticklish?”

“No!” said Sokka, too quickly, and crossed his arms over his body.

Zuko grinned. “You are! Don’t worry, I’m not going to use that against you.” Not today, at least, he thought.

“You better not. I know your weaknesses, too,” said Sokka, although he wasn’t entirely sure whether Zuko even had such weaknesses. He appeared to be a perfect physical specimen.

“What else would your parents do for you? When you were a kid?”

Sokka began to ramble about his childhood- going ice fishing with his father, listening to stories from his mother, playing in the snow with Katara. Occasionally Zuko gave a noncommittal hum or a “That’s nice,” but he mostly let Sokka talk, too tired to do much but listen.

After a while, Sokka yawned and looked over. Zuko had finally managed to fall asleep.

“You were so brave today, Zuko. I’m proud of you.” Sokka gently kissed Zuko’s forehead. Soon he, too was sleeping.

\--

The following night Zuko was allowed to sleep in his own bedchamber. Sokka spent the night in one of the guest rooms with Suki. When Zuko woke up in the morning, he was almost disappointed to find himself alone.

He got out of bed just fine, but struggled to pull on his robes, groaning with the pain.

“Need some help with that?”

He looked over his shoulder to see the figure leaning against the doorway.

“Mai! You’re okay! They let you out of prison?”

“My uncle pulled some strings,” she said with a smirk, and pulled the other sleeve of his robe over his arm. “And it doesn’t hurt when you tell them the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend.”

“So does this mean you don’t hate me anymore?” he said as she tied his robe closed.

“I think it means I actually kind of like you,” Mai said, and they hugged. “But don’t ever pull anything like that again.”

“But you’re not mad that I’m- that I don’t- that I’m, you know, exclusively- that I don’t like you like that?” Zuko said, ever careful to avoid incriminating himself.

Mai sighed. “I’ve suspected so for a while now, you know,” she said. "And that doesn’t bother me. You know, I experimented a bit when you were away. Ty Lee is one of those who ‘refuses to limit herself.’ And between you and me,” she continued, dropping her voice, “I think Azula might be the same way as you. You know, exclusively. But I don’t know if even she’s realized it yet.

“What bothers me is that you lied. And I understand why you would lie- it was easy, and it kept you safe. And I’m happy to be your fake girlfriend in the future if you need me to be. But I don’t want you to lie to me, okay? You’re one of my best friends, and as my pretend boyfriend we’re in this together. I need to be able to trust you, and I need you to trust me.”

Zuko nodded. “Mai, I swear I will not lie to you again. I trust you, and going forward you can trust me.”

“Thank you,” she said, and wrapped her arms around him again.

“You know,” he said, “going forward I’ll have to appoint advisors. Obviously many of the former Fire Lord’s advisors cannot be trusted, and I have bad memories associated with many of them. So I’ll need to choose new ones. Smart people, who think objectively, not optimistically. People I can trust.”

Mai’s eyes widened. “Zuko, do you mean-”

“You don’t have to say anything now. I don’t want to put you on the spot. But I would like to appoint you as an advisor to the Fire Lord, if you are willing to accept the role. Just consider the offer.”

She nodded. “Thank you,” she said again, an unusual amount of sincerity in her voice. Then she smirked mischievously. “Now, when were you gonna tell me about the boyfriend you brought to Boiling Rock?”

“He’s not my- shut up, Mai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as i loved writing it! That scene with Mai is the only place I'm diverging from the show's canon. And this is only the beginning of the bed-sharing fluff :) expect to see more of Suki, Aang, and other characters too!
> 
> chapter title from 400 Lux by Lorde
> 
> I have the next few chapters drafted but I may not have time to update for the next few days. Expect an update by Wednesday at the latest. If i haven't updated by then, feel free to drop by my tumblr and kick my ass. you can find me @gayrightszuko and @thisismeconfessing.


	7. you're the only friend I need

**_AFTER THE CORONATION_ **

Zuko never thought they would make it this far. It was one thing to be a couple of kids playing with fire on a beach, but it was quite another to have overthrown the government, and now he had to face the consequences. At sixteen he was the absolute ruler of a country who had just lost a hundred-year war.

Someone should have given this plan a bit more thought.

After the ceremony, Zuko headed up to his chambers with the intention of taking a well-deserved nap. He hadn’t realized how nerve-wracking it would be to speak in front of so many people. Mai and Aang had both told him he did a good job, but the anxiety of public speaking had taken more out of him than he expected.

In the hallway outside his chambers, he was intercepted by a widely grinning Sokka and Katara. Katara ran up and threw her arms around his neck. He winced slightly as she brushed up against his wounds, but she was too excited to notice.

“Congratulations, you were wonderful,” she said, and kissed the top of his head. “I wish I could stay and chat, but I’ve got to go congratulate Aang!”

Before she could walk away, Zuko pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, Katara. Your support means a lot to me.”

“You know me, I’ve always believed in you,” said Katara, embarrassed. 

“Very funny, Katara,” said Sokka.

Katara kicked at his shin, but he leapt out of the way just in time. That’s what siblings are meant to be like, thought Zuko. “Shut up, Sokka. Congratulations again, Zuko, I’ll see you later!” she said, and hurried off down the hallway to find Aang, leaving the two of them alone. 

Sokka made a dramatic Fire Nation bow and said in the solemnest voice he could muster, “Fire Lord Zuko. It is an absolute honor to be in your magnificent presence. I am utterly humbled to stand next to His Fieryness himself.”

“Shut up, Sokka,” said Zuko, echoing Katara, but his smile gave him away.

Sokka grinned too, and threw an arm around Zuko’s shoulder, leaning on him for support. “You love me, don’t deny it,” he said as they walked into Zuko’s chambers. 

“I do love you,” said Zuko, and hoped Sokka didn’t hear the sincerity in his voice. 

“I can’t believe I’m best friends with the Fire Lord,” Sokka pondered aloud. “I’m best friends with the Fire Lord, and my sister is dating the Avatar. This makes me like, the most powerful person alive! I should really be getting more free food.”

“I can’t believe I’m best friends with the biggest asshole in the world,” replied Zuko. “We feed you every single day!” He gently elbowed his friend’s side, and Sokka beamed. He loved when Zuko reciprocated his physical affections.

Sokka’s jaw dropped as they walked into Zuko’s bedchamber. The right-hand wall was all windows, with a door leading to an open-air balcony. He limped over to look out: the skyline had been badly damaged by the Agni Kai, and was covered in burns, but Sokka thought it no less beautiful.

“You get to look at this view every single day?”

Zuko watched Sokka’s amazement as he pressed against the window. He allowed himself half a second to appreciate Sokka’s lean form. “Well, it’s not every day I get a view like this,” he said without thinking, then mentally cursed himself.

Sokka assumed Zuko was referring to the time he had spent away from the palace. “Well, you live here now. You’re Fire Lord. You own this view!”

Zuko didn’t bother to correct him.

“Hey, Sokka, give me a hand with this. I can’t get the stupid ceremonial shoulder thing off.”

“Right away, Your Royal Hotness,” said Sokka. Zuko hoped to Agni that Sokka wouldn’t notice his furious blush, but no such luck. “That outfit must be pretty hot. You’re turning bright red,” Sokka commented casually as he lifted it over Zuko’s head.

Shoulder plate gone, Zuko undid his robe and let Sokka help him pull it off, revealing the bandages on his chest. He felt suddenly self conscious, unsure of how Sokka would react.

Sokka touched the bandages gingerly. “Does it still hurt a lot?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” said Zuko. “But it’s manageable. Your sister has helped a lot.”

Sokka felt an inexplicable urge to press gentle kisses up and down Zuko’s chest, to tell him how beautiful he was. The thought made his stomach flutter. Instead, he carefully folded the discarded robe and set it out of the way.

Zuko yawned. “It’s been an eventful day. I’m going to rest now. You can stay in here, if you like, but I’m going to sleep. If you’re looking to celebrate, someone else would be better company,” he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“It’s the biggest day of my best friend’s life,” said Sokka, and sat down next to him, cross-legged. “I think I’ll stay with you.”

Zuko reached up to remove the crown from his hair, but found he couldn’t quite complete the motion with his injured torso. Wordlessly, Sokka pulled the hairpiece out for him and placed it on the bedside table.

“Could you take my hair down as well?” Zuko asked quietly. “I don’t like it up.” With anyone else he would have been too embarrassed to ask, but Sokka made it clear that this was the sort of friendship where they could ask for things like that. Zuko had never had a friendship like that before, except perhaps with Mai, but they had been dating so he wasn’t really sure if it counted. He had certainly never had a friendship like this- or indeed, any friendship- with a boy his own age.

“Why?” asked Sokka as he untied the ponytail. “Your hair looks nice tied up like that. You can see your face.” Zuko’s hair was still not quite long enough that it could all reach the ponytail, and Sokka had to remove quite a lot of pins that held stray pieces in places.

“That’s why I like it down.”

“Well, I like being able to see your face. But it’s your face, you can do whatever you want.” Sokka combed his fingers through Zuko’s hair, smoothing out the bumps and tangles it had from being tied up. “Your hair is so soft,” he added, still running his fingers through it. 

Zuko blushed even harder than before. “Thanks,” he said awkwardly. “Can you move over so I have room to lie down? I’m about to fall asleep.”

Sokka obliged. The bed was big enough that they could both lie down comfortably without touching each other at all, even if they moved around, which Sokka had a tendency to do when he slept. But Zuko was learning how much Sokka liked platonic physical affection, and laid well within Sokka’s reach. “You can keep playing with my hair, if you want. I kind of liked it,” he admitted. 

Sokka didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation. Zuko laid on his stomach, holding the pillow under his head, facing away from Sokka and giving him easy access to keep running his fingers through Zuko’s hair. 

“You did really good today,” said Sokka softly. “With your speech. It was really well done. You’re a natural at public speaking.” Sokka thought back to the disastrous speech he himself gave before the invasion. He didn’t notice that Zuko was blushing again.

“Thanks,” Zuko murmured into his pillow.  
Before long, Zuko’s breathing slowed, and Sokka’s fingers rested intertwined with Zuko’s hair. 

When they woke up, the sun was setting. Sokka hopped out of bed and stretched joyfully. “I’m hungry. Let’s get some of that free food you promised!”

Zuko sat up slowly and carefully. He pulled on a simple but refined tunic. They would be heading down to his coronation feast shortly, and he didn’t want to stand out too much. He lent Sokka some fine Fire Nation clothes as well. Sokka was still quite a bit shorter than Zuko, but the clothes were meant to be worn loosely, and they fit him just fine.

Sokka helped him put his hair back up and put in his hairpiece. They walked down to the feast with arms slung over each others shoulders (“For balance,” Sokka said.) If he wasn’t careful, Zuko could get used to having Sokka around.

“It’s over,” Sokka had said the night of the comet, and he had been wrong. The war was over, and Ozai couldn’t hurt them anymore. But the real work was just beginning, and the Fire Nation would be looking to him- a permanently scarred sixteen year old- to help them heal. He had friends to lean on, but those friends would be moving on soon. He would have to enjoy this while it lasted, because it certainly wouldn’t last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter today but extra fluffy! (short and fluffy, that's the best kind of pancakes!) Next chapter will be about the coronation feast and will feature a bit of angst but also some Aang shenanigans!! Hopefully it will be up tomorrow but if not it will be posted before the end of the week :)
> 
> chapter title from Ribs by Lorde.
> 
> as always your comments and feedback are much appreciated! I have a pretty solid idea of where this is going, but I like to hear your ideas lol. you can find me on tumblr @gayrightszuko and @thisismeconfessing. thanks so much for reading!!


	8. dancing in this world alone

When they arrived at the feast, Zuko was escorted to the head of the table, where Aang was seated in a place on honor on his right and Mai on his right. Sokka was seated with the other Water Tribe members, much further down the table than either of them would have liked. 

Zuko spent a few awkward minutes struggling to make small talk before surrendering the spotlight to Aang, who was thrilled to be the center of attention at their end of the table. He proudly regaled everyone in earshot with tales of their adventure, not bothering to exclude the more unflattering details about Zuko, who resisted the urge to kick him under the table. The nobles at the table were quite entertained by Aang’s stories, but Zuko felt his face burn in shame as he was reminded of the atrocities he committed. 

“And _then_ we were hunted down by a guy who could shoot _rockets_ out of his _head_! And we didn’t know it at the time, but he was hired by- OW! No fair, Zuko, why’d you kick me?” 

“I didn’t do anything!”

Aang retaliated by kicking Zuko in the shin.

“OW! I told you, I didn’t do it!” Spirits, having Aang around was what having a younger sibling was supposed to be like. He loved Aang dearly, but the kid got on his nerves.

“That’s enough, boys.” Mai glared at them. “I expect more from the Fire Lord and the Avatar himself. You’re acting very childish.”

Aang crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair. “I _am_ a child,” he said with a huff.

Zuko exchanged glances with Mai and was surprised to see a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. So she was the one who kicked Aang under the table in the first place! 

“Mai, I urge you to consider my offer,” said Zuko, barely containing a grin. “Take a position in my cabinet. It is clear to me that you will make a powerful ally.”

She returned a rare smile, glad he had caught on to her under-the-table dealings. “I am honored that you would choose me, Fire Lord, and I am carefully considering your offer,” she said a little too loudly, then she lowered her voice so that he could barely hear her over the din of conversation around them. “Zuko, this isn’t the time or place, but we need to talk about this further. We’ll have to meet tomorrow privately.”

Zuko nodded his assent, and quickly changed the subject of conversation to something that wouldn’t reflect badly on him. “Aang! Why don’t you tell everyone about how you first met Appa?”

Aang grinned, bruised shins forgiven, and launched into a dramatic retelling of the tale. An inkling of an idea began in Zuko’s mind, and he made a mental note to bring it up with Aang later.

Zuko looked down the table to where Sokka and his family sat. He couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, but he saw Hakoda say something that had the other Water Tribe members roaring with laughter, and Katara and Sokka rolling their eyes. Zuko felt a pit in his stomach that he didn’t really want to explore over dinner, so he pushed the thought away.

As Zuko looked down the table, Sokka caught his eye and winked. 

Oh, okay. This is fine, Zuko told himself, even though that was very much not the case.

“...it would solidify your power in the minds of the people. Don’t you agree, Fire Lord Zuko?”

“Sorry, what?” Zuko tried to focus on what the nobleman was saying, but he was finding it hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He picked up his goblet and took a sip of wine, letting the bitterness ground his senses.

“You need something to convince the people that you mean business, and the best way to do that is show that our former leaders no longer hold any power,” the nobleman said. “If you staged a public execution for Ozai and Azula-”

His goblet shattered on the floor, dark wine splattering across white marble. An attendant quickly hurried over to clean up the spill and the glass shards, but Zuko didn’t seem to notice at all. His face blanched, and his hands trembled. He gripped hard on the table to steady them, bunching the tablecloth.

“You would have me kill my own father?” said Zuko. His voice was surprisingly quiet, but commanded attention. Conversation at their end of the table ground to a halt as everyone waited for his next move. 

“Zuko,” said Mai, gently touching his shoulder, but he did not respond. Eyes wide, Aang looked back and forth between her and Zuko, unsure of what to do. Smoke rose from Zuko’s lips as he exhaled. A brief look of panic flashed over Mai’s face before she regained composure. It was the most emotion Aang had ever seen her show, and it scared him.

“I didn’t mean to offend, my lord,” said the nobleman, looking frightened.

“Mai, his hands,” Aang whispered. Mai looked down. Zuko’s hands still trembled, and the tablecloth was beginning to smoke where he gripped it.

“Get him out of here,” she said under her breath to Aang. He nodded, feeling much calmer now that he felt Mai was in control of the situation. He tugged on Zuko’s arm, and Zuko allowed himself to be led out of the room, still breathing out smoke.

Mai turned to the offending nobleman. “Sir, if I may, why in Agni’s name did you think that was appropriate dinner conversation?”

“I- I didn’t think-”

“Exactly. You didn’t think. In the future, please consider the consequences of your words, and consider what topics are appropriate to bring up at a celebratory dinner in polite company. It is not your place to discuss such matters.”

The man seated across from him let out a barking laugh and said, “Well, don’t take orders from a little girl! She might be Zuko’s little plaything, but that gives her no authority over us.”

Mai thanked Agni that she was not born a firebender. In that moment she would have been smoking at the mouth just like Zuko. But fortunately for everyone present, she could not breathe literal fire, and she knew how to keep a cool head. Her knives stayed in her sleeves. Her composure remained.

“On the contrary,” she said coldly. “I have accepted a position on Fire Lord Zuko’s cabinet of advisors. I am his most trusted companion. If you give me reason not to trust you, he will have no choice but to listen to me. In the meantime, I could threaten you with any number of weapons or poisons, but I won’t. I’d like us all to get along. And as advisor to the Fire Lord, I must advise you to stay in your place.”

The second nobleman looked as if he wanted to protest, but she continued, and her words dripped venom. “Neither Zuko nor I are of marrying age yet, but when the time comes for him to take a wife, I know for a fact there will never be a woman he would choose over me. Five years from now I will be queen. I am no one’s ‘plaything’. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to eat my dinner without having aspersions cast over mine or Zuko’s character.”

She was not yelling, but her firm tone attracted the attention of the rest of the table. Noticing Zuko’s absence, Sokka’s brow furrowed, and he excused himself.

While Mai was dealing with the nobles, Aang had pulled Zuko into the nearest restroom. Zuko splashed water on his face and tried to control his breathing, suppressing a wave of nausea. He looked in the mirror. The face that stared back at him was scarred, but it was unmistakably Ozai’s face. Ozai’s golden eyes. Zuko gripped the bathroom counter and resisted the urge to shatter the mirror with his fist. 

“Zuko?” asked Aang quietly. He didn’t know how to handle a situation like this and wished very much that there was someone to tell him what to do. 

“Go get Sokka,” said Zuko.

Relieved to have a task, Aang turned to leave, but before he could open the door it was slammed open in his face as Sokka burst in. “Zuko? What’s wrong?”

“Sokka.” Zuko’s voice broke as he said the name.

“I’m right here, buddy. Let it out.” He wrapped his arms around Zuko and squeezed him tightly. Zuko buried his face in Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka mimed drinking and mouthed “water” to Aang, who got the message and went off to get a glass.

Zuko wasn’t talking, but he also wasn’t crying, which Sokka took as a good sign. He rubbed soothing circles on Zuko’s back, and Zuko allowed himself to be comforted by the pressure of Sokka’s tight embrace.

When Aang returned with a glass of water, Sokka forced it into Zuko’s hands, saying he would feel better after drinking it. 

He did feel better after a glass of water, and he said, “We should get back now. They’ll be questioning my absence as it is.”

“Let’s go finish eating,” said Sokka with a grin, coaxing a smile out of Zuko. (After all, who could be upset looking at Sokka’s gorgeous smile?) He led Zuko by the hand back to the great hall. It seemed no one really cared about their absence: Toph was entertaining everyone in earshot with a blow-by-blow recap of some of her better earthbending matches, complete with color commentary.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully, or relatively so. Hakoda continued to embarrass Katara with terrible jokes, and whenever a particularly bad pun was made Sokka glanced over at Zuko to share a laugh. Zuko couldn’t really hear what was going on down there, but he smiled back at Sokka just the same. Whenever he did, Mai raised a subtle eyebrow at him, then narrowly dodged his kick at her ankles. The nobles eventually delved into political discussions, but as more and more wine was served, they fondly retold stories of old times, and Zuko was happy to be excluded once more from conversation.

When the dessert plates were cleared, dancing began. “I thought dancing was banned in the Fire Nation,” said Aang. 

“Not among the nobility,” Mai grumbled. 

“Now that I’m Fire Lord, I should be able to put a stop to this,” said Zuko, and Mai agreed. 

“At our wedding, there won’t be any dancing,” said Mai.

“Wedding?”

“We’ll discuss it later,” said Mai. “I’m going to find Ty Lee. Unless you need a beard to dance with.”

“Keep your voice down,” Zuko hissed. “And obviously I don’t want to dance. I can barely walk.”

Aang dashed off to find Katara, and Sokka and Suki were already tearing up the dance floor. Well, Suki was tearing up the dance floor. With one broken leg, Sokka mostly stood in place and spun Suki around.

Lost in thought, Zuko watched them dance for a song or two. Katara was leading Aang in a simple two-step. Mai and Ty Lee had their arms around each other’s shoulders and they talked softly, swaying back and forth. 

Watching them, he felt something click in his brain, and remembered a saying he once heard: “Like recognizes like.” He didn’t remember where he heard it, or who said it or why. He thought it might have been in reference to the way strong firebenders could almost sense each others’ presence. But he also remembered it being used in… other contexts. “When you were away, I experimented,” Mai had said, and now she was dancing with Ty Lee, who “refused to limit herself”... It was like a veil over his eyes had been lifted as soon as he figured himself out. He felt a soft, comforting heat in his chest at the thought. He wasn’t alone. He wasn’t the only one. 

He was brought back to reality by a voice asking him to dance. He looked up to see Sokka holding out a hand. 

“Oh. Uh, I don’t dance,” he said sheepishly. “Besides, I’m injured. I should be resting.”

“I have a broken leg. Humor me,” said Sokka.

"What about Suki?"

"She's dancing with some of her friends. Let me dance with mine." 

He looked around and saw Suki dancing merrily with Ty Lee. Zuko took Sokka’s hand and allowed himself to be led to the dance floor. Between their injuries they couldn’t do much more than sway, but it was nice all the same. 

Sokka had pulled him closer, closer than Zuko thought anyone would allow. He could see flecks of grey in Sokka’s blue eyes, and the details of Sokka’s eyelashes. They were longer and darker than Zuko had realized, framing his eyes nicely, and the noticing made his stomach drop. Looking Sokka full in the face was too much to bear. He put his head on Sokka’s shoulder. 

“Come sleep over tonight?” he asked, so softly even Sokka could barely hear him. 

“Okay,” said Sokka. The pair kept swaying in time with the music, just enjoying each other’s presence.

In the morning, Zuko woke with the sunrise, feeling better rested than he usually did. He was surprised to see Sokka still there, and even more surprised to see that he had wrapped his arms around Sokka in the night. He quickly pulled away, but Sokka, still mostly asleep, rolled over and pulled Zuko’s arms back towards him. “Warm,” he said, and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Zuko felt his heart turning to mush inside his chest. He pulled the blanket tighter around them. Sure, maybe Sokka didn’t reciprocate his feelings or attraction. And sure, he had political duties piling up, and family matters to attend to. But in that moment none of it mattered, because there was cute boy in his bed who wanted to cuddle with him, and he had not just friends but a best friend, and they could sleep a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the politics begin! A lot of this chapter is kind of heavy but hopefully there's enough levity here to balance it. Next chapter should be a lot more chill. This chapter is kinda long to make up for the fact that it might be a while before I can post again (I have a DnD campaign starting and as the DM i have to prepare!) I really liked this chapter a lot and I was excited to post it so it's mostly unedited, so you'll have to forgive any typos. 
> 
> Chapter title from A World Alone by Lorde. Thanks so much for reading and for all your lovely comments!! I so love reading everything you guys have to say :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @gayrightszuko and @thisismeconfessing


	9. this dream isn't feeling sweet

_**TWO DAYS AFTER CORONATION** _

Zuko woke with a start. He was still sitting at his desk, where he had fallen asleep the night before while poring over detailed documents. Yesterday had been his first official day as Fire Lord, and they had kept him far too busy to see any of his friends, even Mai. 

Yawning, he stretched, and rubbed at his neck. He had a crick from sleeping hunched over on his desk. Despite the fact that he had been rising with the sun for most of his life, it still felt much too early to be awake. He dressed and exited his bedchamber. 

“Good morning,” he said irritably to the guard on his way out.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” said the guard. “Your friend Master Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe came to visit last night. I refused him entry as you had already retired for the evening. He asked me to pass along a message: he would like you to join himself and your other friends for dinner tonight, if you are available.”

Zuko’s heart leapt into his throat. “Sokka came to see me last night?” he said softly. The guard nodded an affirmative. Zuko cleared his throat and said with as much authority as he could muster, “In the future, Sokka is always to be allowed in to see me, regardless of the time of night.”

The guard accepted this order without question, and Zuko tried to ignore the pleasant flutter in his stomach at the thought that _Sokka came to see him_. He made his way down to the docks, trying to focus on the task at hand. The Southern Water Tribe warriors were heading home, and he had to formally thank Chief Hakoda before they set sail. He rehearsed what he was going to say so he wouldn’t fumble the words of his speech.

It didn’t work. When he spoke to Hakoda he spotted Sokka out of the corner of his eye and stumbled over a several words. But Hakoda didn’t appear to notice, and returned his deep Fire Nation bow.

When the formalities were finished, Hakoda swept Zuko up into a strong hug. “Come down and visit anytime,” he said. “My village would be honored to host the new Fire Lord, and my mother will want to meet Katara and Sokka’s new friend.”

Before Zuko could return, Sokka and Katara ran over to join the group hug. Zuko blushed. He was so unused to such a strong display of familial affection. He pulled away to give Sokka and Katara a chance to tell their father goodbye.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay without us, Dad?” said Katara, her face buried in Hakoda’s chest. 

“I’ll be fine,” said Hakoda. “I’m happy knowing my children are out changing the world.”  
“We’ll miss you,” said Sokka. 

“So much,” Katara added. She was trying very hard to pretend she wasn’t crying.

Hakoda kissed them each on top of their heads. “Gran Gran and I will miss you too. Look after each other. I’m so proud of you two. Oh, and Sokka, be sure to keep an eye on that one,” he said with a nod towards Zuko, who had suddenly become very interested in examining his shoes. “He’s going to need a friend like you to keep him on the right path.”

Sokka nodded. “He’s part of Team Avatar now. We’re going to keep him on track.”

“That’s my boy,” said Hakoda with a smile, playfully tugging Sokka’s wolftail.

Katara and Sokka waved at the ship until it was far out of sight. Though neither would admit it, both were a little homesick and would have liked to go home with their father. But Aang and Zuko were here, rebuilding the world, and Aang and Zuko needed them. That was Team Avatar. Toph, too, was staying with them for the time being; though she had plans to open a metalbending school back in the Earth Kingdom, she was loathe to go home and see her parents again. On the other hand, Suki had her warriors with her, and her warriors had loving families who wanted them home sooner rather than later. They were leaving the next day, much to Sokka’s dismay.

\--

Fortunately, Zuko was able to pull himself away from his duties for a few hours that night in order to dine with his friends. Though the table was set to accommodate any who might have joined them, the only friends who showed up were Sokka and Mai.

“Where is everyone?” Zuko asked.

Sokka had already dug into the food that had been laid out. “Suki and Ty Lee are training in some of the palace facilities, and Katara and Aang went to have a day out in the city. But they’ll probably be back later.”

Just then, Aang burst into the room, holding a flier. “Look at this!” he said excited. “We have to go!”

Toph walked in calmly behind him. “That festival’s for sissies,” she said. “I’m not going.”

They took a seat at the table. 

“Where’s Katara?” asked Sokka. “She told me she was with you.”

“No, I went out with Toph. Katara said she had an errand to run.”

“What kind of errand does Katara have to run? She’s probably up to something.” Sokka narrowed his eyes suspiciosly.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” said Zuko. Though Katara had long since forgiven him, he still found himself defending her even when she wasn’t there to hear it. “What’s this flier for?”

Aang handed it to him. It was a flier for a Love Festival in a small village nearby. Aang scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I was thinking, I might take Katara,” he said sheepishly. “I want to take her on a real date.”

“Sugar Queen’s gonna love that,” said Toph. “She likes girly stuff like love festivals.”

“Are you asking my permission to take her out?” said Sokka. “Because, you don’t have to do that. I don’t care if you date Katara as long as I don’t have to see you guys being all oogie.”

“‘Oogie?’” said Mai, biting back a laugh.

“Well, I’m kinda nervous,” said Aang blushing. “What do I do? What do I say? I’ve never been on a real date before.”

“Well, if you’re nervous, Suki and I can come. Make it a double date. That takes some of the pressure off you.”

“Mai and I will come too,” said Zuko quickly. He didn’t dare look at Mai’s face, but a sharp kick to his shin told him what she thought of the idea. “You have got to stop doing that,” he hissed.

“Why? It’s effective,” she said. “And obviously, I’m not going to a stupid love festival, I hate that.”

“You’re my girlfriend, Mai,” Zuko reminded her. “I can’t go to the Love Festival without a date.”

She rolled her eyes, but said, “Fine. But no PDA, or hand holding, or kissing, or saying ‘I love you.’ Nothing ‘oogie’,” she added derisively.

“I’m fine with that,” said Zuko.

Aang’s eyes widened. “If I take Katara on a date, is she going to want me to say ‘I love you’? I mean, I do love her, but as a friend, and I like her, romantically, but I don’t know if I’m IN LOVE with her. Should i say it anyway? Is she gonna be mad if I don’t?”

“Woah, chill out, buddy,” said Sokka with a laugh. “Don’t tell her you love her right away. Just relax, and be yourself. Most importantly, listen to her and be respectful. Actually, just don’t insult her, and you’ll already be doing better than I was when I started going out with Suki.”

Toph rolled her eyes. “I’m glad I don’t have to go to this,” she said. “And I’m extra glad that I’m blind, so I don’t have to see you guys sucking face.”

\---

Suki crawled into bed with Sokka late that night.

“Hey,” he said, rolling over to wrap his arms around her.

She grimaced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she said.

“‘S’okay,” said Sokka, his voice sleepy. “You’re back late. Missed you.”

“Sorry,” Suki said again. “I’ll make it up to you in the morning,” she added in a teasing tone.

“Training go well?”

Suki hesitated. “Yeah, I guess so. I’ve been working with Ty Lee. The other girls really seem to like her, and she’s nice enough, but quite honestly, I’m not so sure I trust her. Not completely, anyway.”

“Zuko and Mai trust her,” Sokka said. “I don’t know. I think she’s probably alright.”

Suki rolled her eyes, even though Sokka couldn’t see her in the dark. “You’re only defending her because you think she’s hot,” she said.

“Like you’re not obviously into her!” Sokka teased.

“Shut up!”

Grinning broadly, Sokka said, “Did you proposition her like you did Zuko?”

“He told you about that?!”

“He mentioned it. He was very embarrassed. I thought it was sweet that you wanted to bring a cute boy home for me to try, but maybe next time find one who isn’t straight,” Sokka suggested with a chuckle.

Suki’s brow furrowed. “Sokka, I don’t think Zuko’s- nevermind.” If Sokka didn’t know, she wasn’t going to out Zuko to him.

“Hey, you know how you said you would make tonight up to me?” said Sokka. “Do you think you could put off your trip back to Kyoshi?”

Suki bit her lip. “I’d love to, Sokka, really. But I have to take care of my girls. I need to get them home.”

“Just one more day,” Sokka pleaded. “Aang was telling me about this Love Festival he wants to take Katara to, in a little village nearby. It’s tomorrow. I’d really like to take you.”

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” said Suki. “But all the travel arrangements have already been made. In the morning I’ll ask the girls if they’re willing to stay a day longer, but if they say no, I’ll have to respect that decision.”

“Fair enough,” said Sokka, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

In the morning they took their time saying goodbye, touching each other lazily, reluctant to get out of bed and face the reality that Suki had to leave soon. But she eventually untangled herself from the mess of limbs and twisted sheets, and dressed before going to find her warriors.

Sokka, too, got up and dressed. Suki or no Suki, he was going to enjoy himself at the Love Festival.

He joined his friends in the courtyard, where Zuko was telling Aang about his plans to reopen the Dragonbone Catacombs and learn about the Fire Nation’s history before the war. “I thought you might like to be involved,” Zuko was saying. “Since you’re such a good storyteller.”

Aang’s eyes were wide with joy as he and Zuko discussed plans. Katara watched him with lovestruck eyes. Sokka groaned and exchanged glances with Mai. This was going to be a long day. 

“Sokka, think fast!”

“Huh?” 

Fortunately for Sokka, his instincts kicked in and he held up his hands to catch an armful of hot girl. Suki had launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Sokka spun her around. “I’m so glad to see you,” he said. “How did you convince the girls to let you stay another night?”

“I didn’t. It was all Ty Lee!” Suki said with a grin. 

“I _love_ love!” said Ty Lee, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. She was holding hands with Toph, who looked very smug about the whole thing. “I wasn’t going to miss out on a Love Festival! I’ve been there once before, when I was in the circus. It’s a lot of fun.”

“Thanks for the help, Ty Lee,” said Sokka. 

“Anything for Suki!” she replied pleasantly.

The distance between the towns was short enough that Appa didn’t mind flying the whole party there, even though there were so many of them. Toph complained about having to fly there, but Ty Lee started playing with her hair, and she stopped complaining very quickly. Suki sat comfortably in Sokka’s lap, and at the sight of them, Zuko grabbed Mai’s hand. Katara and Aang glanced at each other back and forth, and every time they made eye contact both were left blushing nervously. They all chatted casually on the flight over, wondering what they would see at the festival.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry this has been so long. I still haven't written the actual festival chapter but this intro to it got so long and i wanted to post SOMETHING before too much time passed. it's still probably gonna be like a week or two at LEAST before i get the next update out. but once i catch up on school I should be able to start posting regularly again.
> 
> there is going to be a major f/f pairing later on in the fic, and it's NOT toph/ty lee. they're just friends and the reason they're together is going to be explained later. just go with it for now. i don't want to spoil too much.
> 
> song title is from ribs by lorde.


	10. show your cards

When they landed in the little village, they were overwhelmed by the intensity of the pink decorations. “It’s beautiful,” Ty Lee said with a sigh.

“Quite a sight,” said Toph. She stepped neatly out of the way as a laughing couple darted past her, hand in hand.

Mai rolled her eyes at the couple and pretended to gag. Zuko said, “Mai’s right. This is stupid. Remind me why we’re here?”

Sokka looked up at him. He was holding a bouquet of fire lilies he had just bought for Suki, and with one hand he had tucked a single blossom behind her right ear. “We’re here to celebrate love!” he said, and gave Suki a peck on the cheek. “Lighten up. Surely even you can have fun here.” He plucked another blossom from the bouquet and tucked it behind Zuko’s left ear. Zuko blushed and looked away.

“Okay, gang, let’s meet back here at sunset. If you’re late, we will leave without you,” said Sokka, grinning when Suki elbowed him. “Okay, we won’t leave without you, but we will make fun of you for being late.”

Katara pointed at a sign advertising a musical ensemble. “Aang, look! Let’s go see the performance.”

“With any luck that’s not the only performance you’ll be seeing today,” said Sokka. Katara flushed and glared at him, and he snickered. “What? Are you two having performance issues?” Finally catching Sokka’s drift, Aang blushed bright red. 

“Let’s go,” said Katara, and marched off angrily, pulling Aang along behind her.

“Food sounds pretty good,” said Sokka. He took a step after them, but Suki pulled him in the opposite direction. 

“Carnival games,” she said. “I bet I can win more than you!”

“Oh, you’re so on. I’ll race you there!” He took off, not waiting for her to respond.

“That’s cheating!” Suki said with a laugh, and chased him down. Toph and Ty Lee strolled after them, chatting casually and leaving Zuko and Mai alone.

“What do you want to do?” asked Zuko, turning to Mai.

“Food,” said Mai, nodding in the direction of a stand selling fire flakes, and they walked off, standing as far apart as perfect strangers.

“Two, please,” said Zuko to the young woman working the stand, and she handed him two packets of fire flakes. 

“They’re on me,” said the woman, batting her lashes at him. Mai’s brow furrowed.

“Thanks so much, baby,” Mai said as she took the packet from Zuko. With her free hand she caressed his jaw, then pulled him down so she could kiss him deeply. Zuko realized too late that he was supposed to return the kiss. When Mai was satisfied with his performance, she looked to her audience, but the young woman selling fire flakes was carefully looking away. She grabbed Zuko’s hand and quickly pulled him away.

“What was that for?” said Zuko, making a face.

“Don’t look at me like that. It wasn’t a bad kiss.” Mai dropped his hand so she could cross her arms defensively.

“What happened to no being oogie?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to let some hot shopkeeper steal my boyfriend!”

Zuko threw his hands in the air. “Did you forget that you’re the only girl I’m ‘interested’ in? Besides, she wasn’t even that hot!”

“Oh, grow up, Zuko. She was gorgeous! Whatever. I shouldn’t expect _you_ to understand.”

“UGH!” said Zuko, attracting more attention from the crowd than he would have liked. “I’ll never understand women! This is why I’m glad I’ll never have to!”

Mai rolled her eyes as Sokka ran up to them, with Suki riding piggyback. “And _there’s_ the reason you’ll never have to,” she whispered to Zuko.

“Hey, come play games with us!” said Suki, waving to get their attention. “We’re having a little contest to see who can win the most carnival games.”

“I’m winning!” said Toph with a grin. Sure enough, Ty Lee had one hand draped casually over Toph’s shoulder and the other wrapped around an oversized stuffed platypus bear.

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Only because you’re cheating at half the games! I’m pretty sure metalbending isn’t allowed in any of them.”

Toph shrugged. “I’m using my natural abilities, the same as everyone else. Maybe you should try inventing an entirely new type of bending, and then you can win some.”

“Oh, my bad!” said Sokka. “Zuko, why didn’t you tell me you were training Toph to be a jerkbender too?” He laughed heartily at his own joke. “Suki, did you hear what I said? Did you hear my joke?”

“What was that, honey?” said Suki absentmindedly. Sokka looked back at her and saw her gazing not down at him, but ahead of them at-

“You know, Ty Lee’s eyes are on her face,” Sokka whispered to Suki.

“Shut up,” Suki muttered back.

“You are not being subtle _at all_. You could at least pretend to be having a good time with your boyfriend.”

“Oh, you mean the guy who’s been giving out flowers to other people?” she said, with a pointed nod at Zuko. 

That shut him up.

Ty Lee gasped and ground the group to a halt when they passed a stall selling makeup. “Suki, look!” 

Sokka let Suki get off his back so she could join Ty Lee at the stall. He turned to Zuko and shrugged. “Women, right?”

“Ugh, not you, too!” said Mai, crossing her arms.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know you two.” Mai turned away from them and wandered off to find Toph.

Zuko threw his hands up defensively. “I have no clue what I did to upset her but I promise it wasn’t on purpose!” 

“Don’t worry, buddy, no one’s blaming you,” said Sokka. “Women are impossible to understand.”

“I thought you and Suki were really getting along,” said Zuko

Sokka scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Well, lately, I don’t know. Like, I know Suki loves me, and things are great when it’s just the two of us. But when we’re apart, or when we’re hanging out with other people, I always feel like there’s someone else she’d rather be spending time with.” He glanced over at Suki, where she was talking and laughing with Ty Lee. 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, to be honest, I don’t really know why Mai’s even with me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad she’s forgiven me, but I’m still not sure why she agreed to pretend- why she agreed to be my boyfriend.”

As Mai wandered over to her, Toph grinned slyly. “So Zuko finally dumped you, huh? Did he finally realize you’re not a dude?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” said Mai primly. “How did you know it was me?”

Toph shrugged. “I always know. But really, shouldn’t you be making a big show of how in love the two of you are?”

“Believe me, I tried,” said Mai. “For Zuko. Because I don’t want anyone to have any reason to… cast aspersions on his character.”

“And this wouldn’t have anything to do with protecting your own character, would it?”

“Of course not!” Mai said quickly, feeling offended that Toph would even insinuate such a thing. “But he’s being a baby about the whole thing. Honestly, he’s worse than my little brother. And he’s an actual baby.”

“Well, that’s what you get for dating a teenage boy,” said Toph with a resigned shrug. “Or any boy. They’re all like that, you know. When you’re ready to switch sides, you let me know.”

“Keep your voice down! That’s still, you know, illegal here in the Fire Nation,” Mai hissed.

“C’mon, honey, don’t be afraid to live a little! Do you know how many laws I’ve broken in the past year? I don’t know actually. I didn’t keep track. But I bet it was a lot.”

“There’s a lot to be said for following the rules,” said Mai. “My future is all but secure. I am going to be queen someday.”

Toph snorted. “I’m pretty sure your ‘boyfriend’ already took that position.” Mai had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

Purchases in hand, Suki and Ty Lee led the group forward, holding hands and chatting about their plans for when they reached Kyoshi island. Mai and Toph followed them, quipping back and forth. Zuko and Sokka took the rear, quietly enjoying the atmosphere and each others’ company. 

“Hey, look. Fortune tellers,” said Zuko, pointing. “Want to get our fortunes told?”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Not again!” he groaned. “Those fortune tellers have no idea what they’re talking about.” But he followed Zuko to the fortune telling tents without further complaint.

In the tent, the fortune teller demanded payment briskly. Coins in hand, she assumed a mystical voice and pulled out a deck of cards, which she began to shuffle. “I will read the warrior’s fortune first,” she said. 

The fortune teller drew a card from her deck and placed it down on the table before them. The card showed a queen holding a large gold coin. “I sense that you have had a recent heartbreak,” she said. “There was a girl you cared deeply for. Someone you thought was perfect. You had big dreams, maybe you saw a future with her. But both your destinies were elsewhere.”

“Nope,” said Sokka confidently. “I’m in a very happy relationship. No heartbreak.”

“Ah, yes. I see that now,” said the fortune teller. She drew a second card, which showed three people dancing and holding goblets. The card was turned upside down, and the fortune teller raised her eyebrows. “You’re in a happy relationship, you say, but is that true? I sense an unfaithful heart. Perhaps one of you has a friendship that has become something more.”

Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Are you accusing me of cheating? No, wait, you accused Suki too! How dare you!”

The fortune teller waved her hand. “I did not accuse you of anything. The cards tell me what they see. Besides, I thought you didn’t believe in this, hm?” She drew a third card, which showed a baby on the back of a dragon in front of a giant yellow sun. “I see great happiness in your future! You will find love, after all. Perhaps you and this Suki will marry someday.”

After pondering this for a moment, Sokka said, “That’s the only prediction you’ve made so far that I think might come true. I knew this was a ripoff. Whatever, Zuko it’s your turn.”

The fortune teller nodded, and shuffled her cards. She first drew a card showing a Fire Nation woman blindfolded, standing in front of eight swords. “You have been lying to yourself, have you not?” 

Zuko swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“You blame your problems on your past, when many of them manifest only because of your mindset. Do not allow yourself to be the victim. You impose limitations on yourself. You have to live freely, if you ever hope to find love.” 

Zuko stayed silent, and the fortune teller must have interpreted this as agreement, because she shook her head in sympathy and drew the next card. This card showed a king holding a large staff. “Great things are in store for you when you let go of your restrictive mindset. You are a natural born leader, worthy of great honor,” she said. 

“Did you say honor?” asked Sokka, elbowing Zuko aggressively. Zuko slapped his arm away.

“Yes, very honorable! You will find a beautiful wife someday.” She drew the final card: a dark spirit towering over a man and woman who stood before it, completely bare. The picture was upside down. “Oh,” she said.

“That looks bad,” said Zuko.

“This card is symbolic of a secret darkness. I sense that you will fall in love with a girl below your station,” said the fortune teller boldly. “You will fall in love with someone your parents do not want you to marry. But you will have to show your true colors and marry her anyway.”

“Oh,” said Zuko. He glanced at Sokka, who rolled his eyes and made a “crazy” motion next to his temple. “Thank you for the reading. We’ll be going now.”

When they found the others again, Sokka swept Suki off her feet and kissed her deeply. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” she said, grinning at this unprompted display of affection. 

Mai elbowed Zuko’s side. “Stop grinding your teeth,” she said. Zuko just glared at the sun, which was beginning to set. 

“We’d better head back,” Zuko said. Suki hopped up on Sokka’s back again, and the group set off.

When they returned to Appa, they found Katara and Aang already waiting for them. “Oooh, someone’s blushing!” said Sokka. 

“Shut up,” said Katara. “At least we were here on time! Now we get to make fun of you for being late!”

Sokka rolled his eyes. “Whatever. As long as you’re not late, ifyouknowwhatImean. When that happens, Aang and I will be having words.” Katara smacked him.

“You earned that one,” said Zuko.

“Worth it,” Sokka replied.

The group boarded Appa made themselves comfortable as he took off into the sunset. Suki sat on Sokka’s lap and snuggled closer to him. “When will I see you again?” she asked him quietly.

“I promise, we’ll come visit Kyoshi soon. We could all take a trip to Ba Sing Se for a few days, and maybe visit with Zuko’s uncle. What do you say, Zuko?”

“Whatever you want,” said Zuko absentmindedly. 

“Then it’s settled! I’ll start making the plans tomorrow,” said Sokka. 

Satisfied, Suki found herself nodding off on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka smoothed her hair and gently kissed her forehead.

“What’s wrong, Zuko?” asked Sokka. “You look like you just got punched in the gut.”

Zuko could not bring himself to look Sokka in the eye. “I- nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I was just... thinking about what the fortune teller told us.”

Katara’s jaw dropped. “Are you telling me that _my brother_ went to a _fortune teller_? I thought you didn’t believe in any of that stuff, after Aunt Wu.”

“It wasn’t my idea,” Sokka grumbled. “And I still don’t believe in it. They just tell you what you want to hear. She told me that I’m going to marry Suki, and she told Zuko that he is worthy of great honor, or whatever.”

“They don’t always tell you just what you want to hear. She also said that Suki and Sokka are unfaithful, and that I have a secret dark side,” said Zuko.

“Not really a secret,” said Toph.

“Yeah, we all know about your past,” said Aang. “But it’s the past. There’s no need to dwell on things that are already forgiven.”

Toph muttered, “That’s not what I meant,” but Zuko thought he might have been the only one who heard her.

That night, it took him a while to fall asleep. He went over it all again in his mind: the fortune teller’s words. The kiss from Mai. Toph’s knowing comments. The gentleness Sokka showed Suki. The gentleness Sokka had shown _him_. 

How much of this was all in his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song title from jilted lovers and broken hearts by brandon flowers
> 
> i always say when I plan to post the next chapter, and I always prove myself wrong, so... i'm not gonna make any promises this time! 
> 
> as always, thank you so much for sticking with this story. i know it's moving a little slow but the drama is gonna ramp up soon!
> 
> (a small addition: the cards from Sokka's reading are, in order Queen of Pentacles, Three of Cups, The Sun. Zuko's cards were Eight of Swords, King of Wands, The Devil. there are many ways to interpret each card in a tarot deck.)


	11. you gotta love your way of life

Zuko had seen very little of Sokka since their arrival in Ba Sing Se a few days ago. 

Nearly three months had passed since the war had ended. Sokka’s leg was completely mended, and Zuko’s hair was almost long enough to make a ponytail without pins to hold up the shorter pieces. It was the first time since coronation that Zuko had seen Iroh, and the first time since the love festival that Sokka had seen Suki.

They had stopped to pick up Suki and Ty Lee on their way to meet Iroh in Ba Sing Se. As soon as they finished greeting Iroh, Sokka and Suki had dashed off to find a room, something Toph had been strongly suggesting the whole trip over.

“Should _we_ be spending that much time alone?” Zuko asked Mai after the second day Sokka had missed breakfast at the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko and Aang’s statuses had secured them very comfortable lodging, with individual rooms and a private chef, but Iroh insisted on making them breakfast in the mornings. 

Mai pretended to gag. “That stupid festival was bad enough. If you try to make a move on me again, I’m breaking up with you forever.” She loaded the breakfast things onto a tray to carry them into the kitchen. 

“You’re the one that kissed me!” said Zuko, following her into the kitchen with a second tray of dishes. The pair had volunteered to help clean up after everyone had finished eating.

“I had to do something,” Mai said with a shrug, and set to work washing the dishes. “You were publicly flaunting your preference for Sokka, and people were staring.”

“People were not staring! And I don’t _flaunt_ \- I don’t even know what you’re talking about- You think I have a _pref_ \- leave him out of this!”

“Just because you’re too oblivious to notice it, doesn’t mean it’s not happening. If you’re just going to stand there like an idiot, you might as well help me dry these,” she said, and passed him a plate. “Look, you’re the Fire Lord, and you’ve got a pretty distinctive appearance. Not to mention the fact that you’re traveling with the Avatar and several foreigners. People see you, Zuko, and people talk, especially because you don’t make any effort to hide your feelings.”

“I do so make an effort! Just because you-” Zuko started to yell, but Mai silenced him with a wave of her hand. 

“Effort and intention mean nothing without results,” she said, and passed him another dish. “Try harder. Have some self control. If you continue to behave the way you have, especially in public, it won’t matter to anyone that you have a girlfriend. People are already starting to whisper, because they see you as weak. There’s only one way to stop it, and you know what it is.”

Zuko sighed as he wiped the dish with the drying rag. “Don’t tell me you mean marriage.”

“I don’t like it either, Zuko,” said Mai, and her voice rose just slightly, betraying a hint of feeling under her carefully controlled words. “You think I want to be married to you? I don’t. But if it’s not you, my parents will arrange something for me with some other noble. Probably someone a lot older and uglier and meaner than you. And if I marry someone else, he might have… physical expectations. And if it’s not me, you’ll have to find another wife someday. Because like it or not, Zuko, the crown will fall to your heir, or it will fall to Azula.”

Zuko’s eyes flashed angrily, and for a moment his face regained some of it’s old sharpness. “How dare you bring her into this! I am the Fire Lord, Mai, and you can’t speak to me like you’re in charge. You don’t get to tell me what to do! This isn’t fair- you know I don’t want this, you know I wish I could love you the way I love- UGH. I hate everything about this! I don’t want- I’m seventeen, Mai! I shouldn’t even have to think about getting married yet! Much less having an heir!”

Mai sighed deeply and set down the bowl she was holding. “Let me know when you’re done with your little tantrum,” she said, giving him a look.

“I don’t even- it’s my life, why don’t I get a say in any of this! You’re worse than my uncle! Why do you keep trying to control me!”

“Well, obviously, you can’t control yourself!” Mai finally raised her voice to be heard over him. Zuko was shocked into silence by her outburst. “You asked me to be your advisor, and your fake girlfriend. If you’re not going to listen to me, maybe you should pretend to be going out with someone else!” 

Zuko just stared at her. Mai looked shocked at her own boldness. “You’re right,” he said. “I should listen to you. I’m sorry for yelling.”

“I’m sorry too,” said Mai, and Zuko knew she didn’t just mean for yelling.

“I guess I will have to have an heir someday,” said Zuko quietly. He forced a laugh. “I mean, can you imagine if we let Azula’s kid take over one day?”

“Can you imagine if we let Azula have a kid?” Mai replied with a wry smile.

Zuko chuckled. “She’d have to get a man within ten feet of her first. I’m not sure who would have it worse- her, or the unlucky guy, or the poor child.”

“You know, I don’t think we should get married any time soon,” Mai clarified. “I just want to make sure you’re on the same page as me. In a few years we’ll announce our betrothal. Then we can spend another year planning the wedding. Maybe during the betrothal period we could spread rumor of a pregnancy scare. Or have a reporter come in to do a piece on palace life, and let them walk in on us half naked. Something to show the public we’re, you know, doing it. That’ll buy us a few years before we actually have to try for a baby.”

Zuko looked at her with wide eyes. “Mai, that’s kind of genius.”

“You’re very lucky to have me.”

“I know,” he said with a grin.

“I’m serious about this though,” she added, and started putting the dishes away. “You better behave yourself in public. Act like you like me. Keep your eyes to yourself.”

“Oh, like you weren’t totally checking out that girl at the festival!”

Mai rolled her eyes. “That’s completely different. First of all, I’m a girl, and all girls check each other out. It’s standard. Part of sizing up the competition. I’m also not the fucking Fire Lord, which means no one cares what my eyes are doing.”

“You shoved your tongue down my throat to make her jealous!”

“I overcompensated. Next time, I’ll be more gentle.”

“Wha- _next time?!_ ”

Before Mai could reply, Ty Lee bounced into the kitchen, followed by Suki and Katara. “Mai, we’re doing a girl’s day out! You _have_ to come!”

“Yeah, we have a lot of gossip to catch up on, isn’t that right, Ty Lee?” said Suki, wiggling her eyebrows.

Katara made a face. “I’m thrilled to be included, but if I have to hear about how my brother is in bed, I will vomit,” she muttered.

Zuko blushed at the mere thought, then turned his head bashfully, embarrassed at his own embarrassment. “I guess I’ll see you later, Mai,” he said, looking at the ground.

“‘Girls’ day out’? Really? This is so tacky,” she said, but she linked arms with Ty Lee and they walked out.

When the others had filed out, Suki turned to Zuko and said, “I need a word with you later. Privately.”

“Oh! Uh, okay. Yeah, sure, I guess,” said Zuko. His mind reeled. Did Suki know something she wasn’t letting on? Was Mai right, and had he been too obvious? She had hinted at something once before- she wasn’t planning to make a move on him, was she? He shuddered at the thought. He liked Suki well enough, but if he was being honest with himself, even a fake marriage to Mai was more than he ever wanted with a woman. 

He thought back to the last time Suki had sought him out privately. She had just wanted advice, and a listening ear. Maybe she was just worried about something. He had noticed circles under Suki’s eyes that he did not remember seeing before, unless that was how she always looked, and he had never noticed because of her makeup. Maybe that was all it was. Yeah. This had nothing to do with him and Sokka, of course. Unless-

Before Zuko could reach any kind of conclusion about Suki’s thoughts, Iroh came into the kitchen with orders from customers, providing a welcome distraction. Zuko allowed himself to be buried in the simple, careful work of preparing tea. 

He wasn’t sure when Toph and Aang had joined him in the kitchen, but he was pulled out of his rhythm by the sounds of their loud roughhousing. “If you two aren’t going to work, take that outside!” he snapped. “Anyway, I thought you were out with the rest of the girls.”

Toph had Aang in a headlock under one arm, and with her free hand she she was tickling him. “Sorry, Lord Grumpypants,” she said, but did not release Aang from the headlock. “You should know I don’t do that girly stuff. I heard the word ‘pedicures’ and I was out.”

“Toph- stop- I’m so- ticklish!” said Aang between laughs. “If you don’t- let me go- I’ll go- Avatar state-”

“Fat bet,” said Toph, and tickled him more.

“Uncle!” called Zuko. “We have a problem in the kitchen!” 

“Aww, are you going to tattle on me?” Toph rolled her eyes. “HEY! Get back here, Fancy Feet!” Aang had escaped by jabbing Toph in the side and dashing out the door of the kitchen, where he ran smack into Iroh.

“I see you children are having a good time,” Iroh said, setting Aang steady on his feet.

“They’re getting in the way,” said Zuko, glowering at them. Aang grinned sheepishly.

“I see,” said Iroh sagely. “Avatar Aang, how old are you?”

“Well, that’s a complicated question. I was born a hundred and thirteen years ago, but I didn’t age at all when I was in the ice, so I only feel like I’m thirteen.” 

“A young man your age should be outside, enjoying the sunshine,” said Iroh. “Why don’t the two of you go play outside, where you have room to run around? I’m sure you will have much more fun without Zuko and I getting in the way.”

“Yes, Iroh,” said Aang, giving him a Fire Nation bow. Toph offered him a mock salute and sprinted out the front door, nearly running into several customers. Aang dodged the customers and took off after her, laughing.

“They’re so loud,” said Zuko.

“They are young. Have patience with them. It warms my heart to see them so happy and carefree. It reminds me of a simpler time, when you were that happy and carefree too.”

“I am happy,” said Zuko, and Iroh nodded his agreement.

“I know. You are much happier now than I have seen you in a long time. But you are not a child anymore. Though the war is over, I see your responsibilities weigh heavy on your mind. It is not something you should bear alone. You know I am here for you, when you’re ready to talk about it.”

Zuko busied himself preparing a tray so that he didn’t have to make eye contact. “I don’t- I’m not- There isn’t anything I want to talk about.”

Iroh smiled gently. “You have always been an honest young man,” said Iroh with a gentle smile. “Lying does not suit you. Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it and we can handle it together. There is nothing you could tell me that would make me stop loving you.”

Zuko swallowed and tried very hard to ignore the pricking behind his eyes and nose. 

“So when you’re ready, you will come talk to me, won’t you, Zuko?”

“Yes, Uncle,” said Zuko, and turned away so he could wipe his eyes.

To their suprise, Sokka appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, looking quite worried.

“Sokka, are you okay?” Zuko asked, hoping that the redness in his eyes were not too noticeable.

“I- yeah. I’m just a little… I could use a distraction. Is there any work for me to do?”

Zuko nodded and passed him the tray. “Table three,” he said, and Sokka left the kitchen, relieved to have a task. 

 

\---

The Jasmine Dragon was closed for the day, and Iroh had left Sokka and Zuko to clean up the shop for the evening.

“Would you look at that,” Sokka teased. As the afternoon wore on, he seemed to be back to himself, full of easy wit. “The mighty Fire Lord, cleaning tables in an Earth Kingdom tea shop. What has this world come to?”

“Mind your business, Sokka,” said Zuko, but he was smiling. He smiled more often than not these days. Sokka said it suited him. Privately, Sokka thought that Zuko had a damn gorgeous smile and an even better laugh and had made it his personal mission to make Zuko smile as often as possible.

“It’s getting late,” Zuko said, glancing out the window. “I thought the girls would be back by now. Suki said she wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Suki broke up with me,” Sokka blurted out suddenly.

“I- oh. Um, sorry,” said Zuko, trying to hide the way his heart leapt. “I really thought things were going well between you two.”

Sokka put down his rag and slumped into a chair. “Thing seemed to be getting better for a while, but I was right. The spark was gone. It was a matter of time before one of us ended things, and I was too possumchicken to do it.”

Zuko took a seat across from him and waited silently for Sokka to continue. Sokka didn’t, so Zuko had to speak. “Well, I’m, you know, here for you,” said Zuko awkwardly. “If you need to talk, I guess. Or a distraction. Just let me know if I can do anything to-”

“Will you come sleepover tonight?” Sokka said quickly.

“Oh- of course.” 

“Thanks.” Sokka got up to finish wiping the tables. Zuko followed suit, ignoring the way his heart hummed in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Guilty Filthy Soul by Awolnation.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! I have the next chapter written I just have to edit it, so it should be posted pretty soon. As always, feedback is very much appreciated :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @gayrightszuko, i follow back from @thisismeconfessing.


	12. one, two, three, do you love me?

The boys had long since gotten over any pretense of caring that there was only one bed in the room. As soon as they got up to the room, Sokka kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, and dramatically flopped onto the bed.

Zuko sat down next to him, awkwardly patting his friend on the back, and trying not to be distracted by the structure of his muscles. No. This was about being there for Sokka, wasn’t it?  
“How are you feeling, buddy?”

Sokka shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m upset, I guess, but also kind of relieved. I know that’s weird. We weren’t really in love anymore, I know that, but I still care for her. She was my best friend. I guess she’s still my best friend, I don’t know. We agreed to be friends.” 

“Well, if Suki doesn’t want to date you, that’s her loss,” said Zuko. “Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

Sokka rolled over so he could look Zuko in the eyes. Since they had ended the war, his eyes had lost some of their sharpness. He no longer looked like an animal expecting attack. They were brighter now, full of life. Even his bad eye, always squinting, seemed to turn up at the corner as if he was smiling. It suited him, Sokka thought, and even the scar could not mar the handsomeness of his features. 

“I think Suki might like Ty Lee,” said Sokka, but quickly added, “don’t tell anyone I told you that.”

“Oh,” said Zuko, suddenly very nervous. “I didn’t know Suki was… inclined that way.” He felt his heart leap into his throat the way it always did when anyone brought up… well, he still didn’t like to put words to it, even in his head, even now that his father’s judgement was no longer a threat.

“What? Oh, you mean that she’s bi? Yeah, it’s not exactly a secret,” Sokka said, waving a hand to indicate that it was no big deal. “She and I talk about girls, and guys, all the time. I can’t believe you didn’t know that.”

Did Sokka mean what Zuko thought he meant? Certainly not. He must have misphrased that. 

“What about you?” asked Zuko nervously. He hoped he wasn’t blushing too badly. “Do you have your eye on anyone else?”

Sokka hesitated. “Well. I’ve had- I don’t know if I _like_ anyone, per se-” he said, and cleared his throat loudly, “But there’s someone who I find rather attractive, and Suki thinks I should pursue something- but I don’t really know if that’s what I want, and I don’t know how this person feels about me, and-”

“You should ask her out,” said Zuko, although every part of him was screaming against this suggestion. “She’d be a fool to say no.”

“It’s not a sh- It’s not that simple, buddy,” said Sokka, with a forced chuckle. “This person is in a relationship, anyway, so it doesn’t even matter.” 

And even thought Zuko was certain that Sokka was straight, he didn’t feel like he was betraying Suki’s trust by crushing on him. And yeah, he still felt a little guilty that he was secretly crushing on his best friend, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from staring far more than he used to.

That night, Sokka dreamed of a weight on his chest. In his dream, his eyes were closed, but he felt the warmth of a body on top of his, and the softness of a pair of lips that tasted like jasmine tea, and the gentle touch of a hand caressing his jaw.

He reached up to run his hand through the other’s hair, and it was long and silky- longer than Suki’s had ever been. The other- who he now felt was, yeah, _definitely_ male- pressed hard and hot against his own body. This was nice. This felt _right_. Sokka knew in the instinctive way of dreams that when he opened his eyes, he would see his partner’s eyes looking back at him, shining gold as the sun. 

Zuko, he whispered, and it was like the sun had come out for the first time since winter- he knew exactly what he wanted.

“Sokka?” 

And there was that _voice!_ Whispered and raspy in the still of the night. Spirits, hearing his name in that voice was like-

“Sokka, are you okay?” 

And then Sokka opened his eyes, and Zuko was not on top of him but next to him, and he was squinting at Sokka in the darkness. 

Sokka’s mind was still dizzy with sleep. Was this part of the dream? “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Well, you- you said my name,” said Zuko. He swallowed. “I thought you might have been having a bad dream.”

“Oh,” said Sokka, and as he felt his cheeks grow hot he was grateful for the darkness. “No. It was just- a dream.”

Under the covers, Zuko’s hand found his, and Sokka tangled their fingers together.

“We don’t have to wake up for a few more hours,” said Zuko. “You should try to sleep some more.” He gently squeezed Sokka’s hand, and Sokka felt himself slip back into sleep once more.

\---

“I’m going for a walk. Zuko, will you accompany me?” asked Suki. It was nice out, and the sun was just beginning to set, casting a golden glow over the streets of Ba Sing Se.

There was a pit in Zuko’s stomach, but he nodded and followed her outside. She took his hand and steered him down the street.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” asked Zuko as soon as they were out of earshot of The Jasmine Dragon.

“Sokka told you we broke up, didn’t he?” Zuko nodded an affirmative. “Well, I want to talk to you about him. And you. Sokka and you. You know what I mean?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Zuko, his cheeks burning. 

Suki looked at him with sympathy. “Zuko, you can drop the act,” she said. “I know how you feel about him. And I’m bi, remember? I’m on your side here.”

“Sokka is my friend,” he said, swallowing nervously. “That’s- I don’t know what “side” you’re talking about.”

“Zuko, please. It’s me. Suki. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“How did you know?” he whispered.

“Oh, Ty Lee told me,” she said, as if that clarified things at all.

“Ty Lee knows?! Is this common knowledge now?!”

“Of course not. Mai told Ty Lee, because they’re best friends and they tell each other everything. And Ty Lee told me, because- well, we haven’t put a label on it yet. But I haven’t told a soul, and Ty Lee and Mai both said they haven’t told anyone either. But any of us would have figured it out anyway, eventually. Female intuition. Observation. And like-recognize-like.”

“...You didn’t tell Sokka, did you?”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t- we’re friends, Zuko! I wouldn’t betray you like that. You can tell Sokka yourself, when you’re ready.”

“Oh,” said Zuko. “Well, I’m never going to tell him. Or anyone. I didn’t even tell Mai, and she’s my closest confidante. Or so I thought.”

“You think you can keep this to yourself your whole life?”

“I’ve done alright so far!”

“Zuko, I know you’ve gotten good at lying to yourself, but even you have to admit that’s not true.”

“Okay, so what do you want from me?”

“Sokka and I are broken up, but I still care about him very deeply. I want him to be happy, you know? And I know you would never do anything to hurt him on purpose. But Sokka… he doesn’t talk about it a lot, but he has big feelings. And he gets in deep really quick. Like, surprisingly deep and surprisingly quick, actually, like you would not believe what he let me do after-”

“What’s your point, Suki?”

“Sokka gets attached really fast. Just don’t lead him on, okay? Don’t let him think you’re promising something you aren’t going to follow through on.”

“Well, you can put your mind at ease. I’m never going to be with him. In a few years, Mai and I will marry, and that will be the end of it. I have a responsibility to my nation.”

“I know, but don’t you also have a responsibility to yourself? I know you don’t think so, but you deserve happiness, Zuko.”

“Suki, this isn’t about me. It’s about the good of my people. Sometimes a leader has to make personal sacrifices for the benefit of the group. I would have thought you of all people would understand that.”

Suki sighed. “You’re right. I do understand. I’m just worried about Sokka, you know? I don’t want him to think-”

“He knows I’m going to get married to Mai,” said Zuko. “Besides, I don’t think I’m really his type. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a guy. Were you about to tell me something? You took a mouth breath.”

Suki bit her lip, deliberating whether or not to tell him. “I don’t think I’m at liberty to say,” she said finally.

“Then I think we’re done here,” said Zuko. They made their way back to the Jasmine Dragon stewing in thick silence.

\---

It was a peaceful afternoon, and the sun streamed through Sokka’s window, filtered by the curtains to make the perfect environment for a nap. He was all snuggled up with his face buried in the pillow and ready to drift off into a short sleep when the hard weight of a slight body was flung across his.

“KATARA!”

Sokka rubbed his eyes. Katara grinned at him. She had less than gracefully dropped her body across his back, presumably with the sole intent to be the biggest pest known to mankind. He jabbed her forcefully in the side, causing her to yelp.

“Sokka! That really hurt!”

“Why are you in my room? I was taking a nap.”

“I’m bored,” she said.

“Go take a nap, dumbass,” Sokka said helpfully, and once again buried his face in the pillow. She yanked it out from under him and whacked him with it. 

“You’re no fun,” she said.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to keep you entertained?” asked Sokka.

“Don’t you?” she said with a smirk.

“Get off me,” he whined. “Your bony body is hurting my muscles.”

“What muscles?” she said, and started tickling his sides. Sokka quickly grabbed her wrists and held them together. She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fighting you is no fun now that you’re so much bigger than me. I miss when we were both little, and it was an equal playing field.”

“Yeah, well, tough shit. Don’t interrupt my naps.”

“I’m bored,” she said again. “I miss hanging out with you.”

“Tough shit,” he repeated. 

“I miss Dad and Gran Gran,” she continued. 

“I know.”

“And I know we’re supposed to be helping Zuko and Aang rebuild the world, but I miss them so much. We haven’t seen Dad in two months. We haven’t seen Gran Gran in over a year,” she said softly. “And I’m happy that we’re out doing such good things for the world, but it’s so hard to focus on that.”

“I know,” said Sokka. He was getting very uncomfortable. He didn’t like to see Katara upset, and he certainly didn’t like to hear her talk about how she felt. “Let’s ask Zuko and Aang if we can take a couple weeks, and go back home.”

“I don’t want to leave Aang, or Zuko. They need us. I don’t want to ask them to let us leave for so long, especially when there’s so much to be done.”

“Well, I’m sure they won’t mind a few weeks. We’ll be back before too long. I’ll ask, if you’re too coward.”

“I’m not coward, I just don’t want to make things harder on them!”

“Whatever.” Sokka rolled over and pushed Katara off the bed. “I’m going to take a nap. When I wake up I’ll talk to them about it. Now get out!”

Katara stood up and dusted herself off with as much grace as she could muster, and left the room, deliberately forgetting to close the door. It was a testament to Sokka’s sleepiness rather than his maturity that he did not curse after her. 

That evening, he brought up the idea of a south pole trip to Zuko and Aang. Well, he told Aang his idea. He could not bring himself to meet Zuko’s eyes.

“I think it’s a great idea!” said Aang enthusiastically. “I could come with you and do some Avatar-style problem solving down south for a while, before I refocus my efforts in the Fire Nation. If that’s alright with you, Zuko.”

Zuko studied Sokka intently, and Sokka wondered desperately what he was thinking. “I trust Aang’s judgement,” he said finally. “Is this what you want, Sokka?”

“This is what’s best for my family,” said Sokka firmly. He swallowed. Zuko’s stare went right through to his soul, and he wasn’t entirely convinced Zuko couldn’t read minds. 

“In that case, I will return to the Fire Nation alone when our vacation has finished,” said Zuko. “When should I expect your return?”  
Aang looked to Sokka to answer for them. “Um,” said Sokka. He had not thought this far ahead. “A few months, I guess?”

Zuko nodded. “A few months from now I’m supposed to host this stupid ball at the palace. If I can’t get out of it, you will receive invitations and I expect you all to be there. There is absolutely no way I’m going to a party full of Fire Nation royals without any of my friends.”

“Then it’s settled!” said Aang, beaming. “I’m going to go tell Katara!” He dashed off, leaving Zuko and Sokka to each pretend they wouldn’t miss each other desperately in the months to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title and fic title from Soul Wars by Awolnation.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! As always, feedback is very much appreciated :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @gayrightszuko, i follow back from @thisismeconfessing.


	13. all my friends go to the ends of the earth...

Sokka’s letters arrived at the palace weekly, like clockwork, written in a messy scrawl. 

 

_ Dear Zuko, _

 

_ How are you? I’m doing well. It’s only been a week since we arrived in the Southern Water Tribe but I’m already super busy. Rebuilding the tribe is a lot of work. We all miss you lots. It would be so much fun with you here. On top of all the work I’m doing with my dad, Gran Gran is teaching me to make clothes since I’m outgrowing mine. It’s a lot harder than I thought but I’m getting pretty good at it. What have you been up to? I hope everything is going well in the Fire Nation.  _

 

_ Miss you! _

_ -Sokka _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Suki, _

 

_ How are you? All is well here in the Southern Water tribe. We’ve hardly been here two weeks and there’s been so much to do that I haven’t had time to write sooner. Tell the other Warriors hello from me. By the way, have you gotten anywhere with your lady? I want to hear all the juicy details! _

 

_ -Sokka _

_ P.S. I’m glad we decided to be friends. I don’t want things to be awkward.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Zuko, _

 

_ How are you? Things have been pretty dull down South this week, so not much to report. All more of the same, really. Katara and Aang are being super annoying and oogie as always. Yuck. It’s gonna be great when the two of us are together again. We’re gonna prank them so hard. Start brainstorming now, it’s gonna be epic. How are things in the Fire Nation? I hope everything’s going well. I’m sure you’re making a great Fire Lord. _

 

_ Miss you! _

_ -Sokka _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Sokka, _

 

_ I’m glad to hear all is well with your tribe! The other Warriors send their best. Now that we’re broken up, many of them are quite eager to see you again.  _

 

_ Things with Ty Lee are… not what I was expecting. I think we’re just friends, at the moment. I don’t know if she wants more than that. The town is having a dance next week, and I think I might ask her to go with me. Wish me luck. I’ll let you know how things go in my next letter. _

 

_ Please give my best to Aang and your family! _

_ Suki _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Zuko- Things are crazy this week, but I wanted to take a few minutes to say hi. Katara got a nasty cold so she’s been out for the past few days. She’s getting better, though. (She lost her voice, which is great for me.) I hope you’re doing okay. You must be super busy. I would love to hear back from you. Miss you lots -Sokka _

 

Tucked inside the envelope was another letter, this one in tiny perfect characters.

 

_ Dear Zuko, _

 

_ We all miss you so much. I’m sick right now and I lost my voice which is good for you because if you were here, I would probably be yelling at you right now. Why haven’t you written us back? Don’t tell Sokka I told you this, but he’s very worried about you and it hurts his feelings that you haven’t written. I know you’re busy, and I really hope things are alright in the Fire Nation.  _

 

_ Please write back when you get the chance. We all miss you so much. _

_ Love, Katara _

 

Below it, in a different hand:

 

_ P.S. And Love from Your Best Friend Aang! :) _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Suki- things are crazy this week, but I wanted to take a few minutes to say hi. Good luck with the dance! Please update me as soon as possible. I’m dying to know what happened!  -Sokka _

 

_ \--- _

 

Crumpled parchment littered the floor of Zuko’s study. Each parchment had several lines scribbled out. 

 

_ Dear Sokka, _

 

~~_ Don’t tell her I told you she told me this, but Katara told me you’ve been worried about me. Please don’t. I don’t want you to worry, I’m alright. I hope I haven’t hurt your feelings too badly by not writing, I just haven’t known what to say. Please don’t think I’m ignoring you. I treasure all the letters you’ve sent so far and _ ~~

 

_ Sokka, it’s been almost a month since I saw you last. I know I promised to write, and I’m sorry.  _ ~~_ I just haven’t known what to say. _ ~~

 

~~_ If I’m being honest, I don’t know how to do this without you here.  _ ~~

 

~~_ Working here alone is difficult. It would be easier if you were here with me.  _ ~~

 

_ I’ve been preoccupied with matters of state. I look forward to your return to the Fire Nation.  _ ~~_ These past few weeks I’ve felt like a part of me is missing. I feel like I can’t even bend correctly, and _ ~~

 

~~_ I miss you so much. I can’t wait to see you again. _ ~~

 

_ I think things will be easier when I have my friends here to help me. I can’t wait to see you all again. _ ~~_ I’ve just been so stressed lately. I think it’s affecting my firebending. I train to relieve some of the stress, but my firebending isn’t as hot as it used to be. Maybe I need you to come kick my ass back into gear.  _ ~~

 

~~_ I think my firebending isn’t working as well as it used to. Maybe it’s because I miss you. _ ~~

 

_ Maybe when you come back, we can spar again.  _ _~~Every day, like we used to~~. _ _ We might be too busy to spar every day but it will be like Ember Island again. There’s a lot of work to be done here but we can have fun too.  _ ~~_ I miss you. _ ~~

 

~~_ I miss you. _ ~~

 

~~_ I miss you. _ ~~

 

~~_ Love,  _ ~~

 

~~_ Sincerely,  _ ~~

 

~~_ Yours, _ ~~

 

_ Your friend, Zuko _

 

_ \--- _

 

The letter was written with careful, cramped calligraphy on fine cream parchment, and sealed with red wax. 

 

_ Dear Sokka,  _

 

_ It’s been almost a month since I saw you last. I know I promised to write, and I’m sorry. Give Katara my apologies for not corresponding sooner- I’ve been preoccupied with matters of state. I look forward to your return to the Fire Nation. I think things will be easier when I have my friends here to help me. I can’t wait to see you all again. Maybe when you come back, we can spar again. We might be too busy to spar every day but it will be like Ember Island again. There’s a lot of work to be done here but we can have fun too. _

 

_ Your friend, Zuko. _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ ZUKO! I was so excited to get your letter. It’s only a couple weeks now until we’ll be back in the Fire Nation. Honestly, I can’t wait to be back. Katara’s voice is better now, and she’s being twice as annoying as usual, presumably to make up for lost time. Say, are we ever going to receive invitations to that ball you mentioned?  _

 

_ Miss you! _

_ Sokka _

 

_ \-- _

 

Two letters arrived from the Fire Nation palace, on ornate red scrolls with beautiful calligraphy. They were addressed to  _ Avatar Aang _ and  _ Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe _ .

 

_ Fire Lord Zuko cordially invites you to THE ROYAL NEW YEARS BALL, a private celebration in honor of the New Year, to be held in the Fire Lord’s palace on the eve of the New Year. Dinner will be served at eight. Please RSVP by two weeks before year’s end. _

 

\--

 

_ Dear Zuko, _

 

_ Katara and I would be thrilled to attend! _

 

_ The Avatar cordially invites you to THE TEAM AVATAR REUNION CAMPING SLEEPOVER, a private celebration in honor of friendship, to be held in your royal gardens after the ball. Please note that Katara and I will be attending the ball on the condition that you attend the sleepover afterwards. No RSVP necessary as this event is mandatory. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Your Best Friend Aang _

_ \--- _

 

_ Dear Zuko, _

 

_ Cutting it a bit close with those invitations, are we? Looks like someone forgot to send them out earlier. What would you do without me to remind you? Of course I will be there. Can’t wait! _

 

_ Miss you _

_ -Sokka _

 

\---

 

_ Dear Sokka, _

 

_ Big news with Ty Lee- I’ll tell you all the juicy details when I see you at the Team Avatar campout (You can tell my best friend Aang that I happily accept his invitation.) Nothing official yet, so I don’t want to get your hopes up- plus, it’s more fun to keep you in suspense. _

 

_ I hope you and your family are well! I suspect I’ll hear all about it when I see you again. I’m so excited! _

 

_ Suki _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this brief epistolary glance at the lives of Team Avatar! This is by no means all the letters sent during this time (I imagine Ty Lee and Mai exchange letters frequently, for example) but I felt these were the most important. Ordinarily I like to make the small details matter thematically, but to be honest, a lot of what Sokka says about his daily life is just what's happening in my life right now. (Don't worry, my sister is over her cold!)
> 
> I would apologize for the wait between chapters, but lets be real- it's gonna happen again. This work is by no means abandoned, but I simply don't have the time to write as much as I want to, so there's certainly gonna be some wait between the chapters. Thanks so much for your patience and for sticking with this work in progress! Don't forget to leave a comment- I love hearing feedback, and it literally reminds me to post. (seriously, I would have procrastinated this chapter for months longer if I hadn't gotten a comment just a few days ago reminding me that my story still exists and that other people are reading it.) 
> 
> Thanks y'all!


End file.
